Are you Ready?
by lil joker 1989
Summary: Inuyasha has to figure out if Kouga loves him for who he is or if he is just trying to use him. SemeKouga/UkeInuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

**Are you Ready? **

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rated:** M

**Summary-**Inuyasha has to figure out if Kouga loves him for who he is or if he is just trying to use him.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning:** This story will have cussing and will have Male pregnancy and it will have sexual actions between two men.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Inuyasha? What's wrong? Why do you seem so distracted lately?"

"Huh, what do you mean Kagome?"

Turning to his friend that was sitting down on one of the chairs inside of Kaede's village Inuyasha sighed. He knew what she was talking about but he didn't want to let on that he knew what she talking about. It would just be easier to ignore the worrisome question and act like it was something else.

"Well you've been doing nothing but daydream all day. So what are you worried about? Is it Naraku?"

"Naraku... Yeah I'm worried about Naraku that the bastard might come back from the dead… or something."

"Listen, I know your worried, but the best we can do right know is rest. That horrible man is dead and we should all try to remember that, he's never going to come back."

"She has a point Inuyasha, if you are bored maybe you and Miroku can go in the forest and see if there are any dangerous demons that need to be killed."

"Yes that is a wonderful idea Sango. What do you say Inuyasha do you want to go to the forest for a little while?"

Inuyasha looked at his companions for a while, they had no idea what was troubling him, and even though he had said it was Naraku that had not been it. He didn't know how to tell them about what had happened between him and Kouga. After what happened between him and Kouga so many emotions had been running through his head. Maybe it would be best if he talked to someone. Yes, he needed to talk with someone about it because he knew that if he kept it to himself his friends would keep on worrying.

He couldn't talk to Kagome about it even though they were close, he just didn't feel too comfortable. He couldn't talk to Sango they weren't that close, sure they talked but there was still a little barrier because of him being a half-demon and her being a demon slayer. Then it hit him; he could talk to Miroku, yes they were both men and maybe Miroku could shed some light on why "it" had happened between him and Kouga.

"Yeah I'll go with the monk to the forest... let's go then." Slowly Inuyasha and Miroku walked to the forest leaving behind the girls.

**XxXxXxXxX **

"So Inuyasha what's been on your mind lately?"

_Ok I can do this I can talk to Miroku I can talk to him he's a guy he's bound to understand right? I mean he lived with a whole bunch of men before, so he should know…ok here if goes._

Both men come to a halt in the middle of their walk. While they had been walking in silence they had made it deep inside the forest. They were deep enough that there was no human's around and from what he could sense there was also no demons around.

"Why don't we sit down here in the grass Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, okay."

They sat down in a nice shaded patch of grass. Miroku knew that whatever Inuyasha wanted to talk about would most likely take him time to say so he knew that he should make himself comfortable. While getting comfortable he waited for his friend to be ready to talk to him and he was ready to wait as long as it took.

"I...well I don't really know how to say this, but something happened to me... I don't know if it was good or bad but... well it sort of just happened."

"Does this have anything to do with Naraku?"

"What no... no it has nothing to do with that idiot."

"Then who?"

"It actually has something to do with Kouga."

Miroku couldn't help but notice how his friend tried to lower his face to hide the blush that appeared on his checks when he mentioned Kouga's name. This had never happened before usually the half-demon in front of him would get angry at the mention of Kouga or if not he would just get moody.

_Hm I wonder why Inuyasha's blushing. Don't tell me Kouga embarrassed him again or something._

"Inuyasha did Kouga do something to you?"

Instantly the blush deepened.

"Inuyasha if you don't know if what he did to you was bad or not why don't you tell me what he did and we can figure it out together. What do you say?"

"I don't know where to begin." Whispered Inuyasha; there was just so much to tell that he didn't want to leave anything out in his tale.

"Just start at where you think the beginning is."

"Alright." Taking a deep breath Inuyahsa began to tell the story. "Remember when Kagome and I got into a fight five days ago well when I left..."

**Flashback**

"Damn woman why does she always have to bitch at me."

As Inuyasha bitched about what Kagome and he had argued about he headed deeper in the forest. They had been arguing again about her going back home; Kagome wanted to go back and stay over there for a few days and Inuyasha had been ok with that. All that he had asked for was that she bring him some sweets from her time but Kagome had said no. She didn't want to carry so many sweets and that had angered Inuyasha since all he wanted was some simple treats. As he thought about their recent argument Inuyasha kept walking to a secluded lake in the forest. Whenever he was having a bad day he would go to the lake and bathe or just plain look at the water and relax.

When Inuyasha finally reached the lake he decided that since they had not come across any demons the whole day and he couldn't sense any near by he decided that he was going to relax and spend the day by the lake. He certainly wasn't going to be needed back in the village for the day so it wouldn't be a crime for him to stay by the lake as much as he wanted. Once Inuyasha reached the lake he smiled and began to take off his clothes. He couldn't wait to jump in the water and wash his worries away.

After an hour in the lake Inuyasha decided to lay back on a patch of grass that was shaded by a huge three. Taking the time to first listen and see if he felt another presence around the area he was in Inuyasha listened closely; when he didn't hear or sense any one around he closed his eyes again and just relaxed. Before going to sleep though Inuyasha covered himself with his red haori, the day was beginning to get a little fresh and he didn't want to wake up from his nap cold.

An hour after taking his nap Inuyasha felt something lightly touch his face then it disappeared only to reappear down on his stomach, whatever it was started to rub circles on his stomach. While still in a sleepy daze Inuyasha decided to pay no attention to the light touch. He was going back to sleep when suddenly the light touch moved up towards his nipples; Inuyasha then decided to wake up when he felt the light touch pinch his nipples lightly.

"W-Wha... "

"Relax Inuyasha it's just me."

The hand; which he finally noticed what it was, started to pinch a little harder. This little movement pulled a moan out of Inuyasha.

"Hm...I'm glad you liked that."

"W-why are you...ah...doing this?"

"Well I'm not going to lie to you Inuyasha it's kind of hard not to want to touch you when you are spread out like this in the woods naked except for a piece of fabric covering you."

Inuyasha was scared, not because he was worried that Kouga was going to hurt him but because he was beginning to like what the wolf was doing to him. Slowly Inuyasha's breath started to come out ragged.

"You want to know a secret puppy, all the times I said I wanted to be with Kagome was a lie. The truth is that I wanted to be with you but I was too afraid to admit it because of my pack and because of my elders. Now that times passed though I don't give a fuck what the elders say and I know that my pack will be happy with whoever I decided to choose. With that said puppy; I'm in love with you."

Shocked at what Kouga had just said Inuyasha was not able to re-act, the wolf demon had just said he was in love with him. Even though Inuyasha wished it was true he knew it was most likely a lie.

Then suddenly just like Kouga had started he stopped touching Inuyasha but instead of instantly starting again in a different body part he instead made Inuyasha sit up so that it would be easier for him to move behind the hanyou. After he was seated comfortably he scooted the hanyou closer to him so that they were pressed together closely. While feeling the warm body in front of him Kouga was surprised that Inuyasha was not even fighting what he was doing. Perhaps the half-demon was just in shock.

Kouga rested his head on Inuyasha's shoulder and placed his hands on Inuyasha's hips and then slowly ran his hands up and down his sides. With a little hum his hands then went in the front of Inuyasha's body and proceeded to draw circles on Inuyasha's stomach with his fingers. After a couple of seconds he brought his hands higher so that both his hands were on Inuyasha's nipples and then started to gently rub them with his thumb and middle finger.

Inuyasha's breath hitched and his breath became ragged. Without even realizing it Inuyasha had started to press his chest closer the wolf's hands. Inuyasha didn't know why he wasn't stopping what was happening but what he did know was that what Kouga was doing felt good.

_Ah so my little puppy likes this huh. Well let's see what else he likes?_

One of Kouga's hands slowly started to wander down. When it reached the fabric that was covering Inuyasha's manhood he slowly brought his hand under it; he didn't want Inuyasha to become scared by quickly moving hands. Kouga then proceeded to gently run his fingers up and down Inuyasha's member. It was somewhat hard and this greatly pleased Kouga.

All the while Inuyasha began to drifting further into a lust-filled haze. He knew that he should stop Kouga be he was just enjoying himself too much. A whimper escaped Inuyasha's mouth when Kouga touched him member. What was happening to him was just amazing and he didn't want it to stop.

"Well look at that, I think my puppy likes me."

Slowly Kouga fisted the member and started to move his hand up and down. While touching Inuyasha he noticed how deep red the hanyou's cheeks were. Another thing he noticed was the tent he himself had acquired between his legs. He really wanted to touch himself but he stopped himself because this moment was all about Inuyasha. He wanted to prove to the other demon that he loved him and this was the best way he could prove it.

"Ah...Mmn...Ah."

"I love the noises you make puppy." As Kouga was moving his hand up and down Inuyasha's member he started to gently rub the head of Inuyasha's penis, this caused the pre-cum to spread over it.

A shudder passed trough Inuyasha's body every time Kouga touched him. Inuyasha would never tell anybody but he had never had anybody do this to him. He was still considered young in demon years, and he was 200 years old. He still had about 50 more years to go before he was considered an adult. Kouga though he was about as old as his brother which was a good 300 years old.

Kouga brought his other hand to knead Inuyasha's sack since he knew that Inuyasha was close to completion. He couldn't wait to hear the sounds Inuyasha made as he had an orgasm.

"Aaaahhh... nnnn"

When Inuyasha felt Kouga's other hand on his sack he felt something in him explode and was blinded by stars. Before he realized what had just happened Kouga's hand was covered in a sticky white substance.

Feeling out of energy Inuyasha sagged against Kouga. They stayed in that relaxing position as they regained the energy to move. Or at least Inuyasha needed time to gain his strength back.

"So tell me puppy; are you ready for some more?"

"I... wha–what do you mean."

"I mean are you ready to scream my name."

"I don't think so; I'm not screaming anybody's name."

Inuyasha made a move to get up but was stopped but by Kouga's arms around his waist. He struggled to get away but it seemed that he just couldn't so he decided to stop.

"Listen puppy I know you are still young and most likely have never done this before so I'm going to give you some time to get used to the idea of sex. After the times up though Inuyasha I'm going to prove to you how much I love you." After finishing his little speech he was looked at with an are-you-serious face.

"Listen Kouga I don't know what the hell has gotten into you but I am not going to let you fuck me is that understood? Whatever happened right know it was only because I didn't have time to react."

_And besides you don't love, you just couldn't?_

"Oh but you did react puppy and quite beautifully if I might say." Kouga smirked as he rubbed Inuyasha arm; he had really enjoyed the way that Inuyasha reacted.

Inuyasha knew that he had reacted to Kouga's touches and his cheeks instantly reddened. _Oh_ _god I should have known he was going to use that against me._

"So as I was saying I will come back for you in about... hm lets say two weeks, by the time I come back I hope that you have thought about what I said because I want to be with you Inuyasha… for the rest of my life. I want to bond with you." With that said Kouga let go of Inuyasha, who instantly got up to get away from the wolf-demon.

"You don't have to come back the answer is no I don't want to do anything with you... this what ever just happened was a mistake so just leave me alone, I don't want to do anything with you."

With a snarl Kouga grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and pulled him in for a kiss. He slowly slide his tongue in the others mouth and got a moan for his actions.

"Like I said before I will be back in two weeks, so think carefully about everything I just said because I would never mention bonding with you just to sleep with you."

**End Flashback**

"Ok so how long has it been since that happened, has it been two weeks already?"

"No, it's only been like five days."

"Well have you decided yet?"

"No I haven't I don't know what to do. I was hoping you could help me, since you're used to these kind of things."

"Well the best advice I can give you is do what your heart tells you if it tells you that you should go for it then go with it. To tell you the truth I don't think any demon would mention bonding lightly."

Knowing that most likely that was all he was going to get Inuyasha stood up. He dusted off his clothes and looked away from Miroku. He was going to consider what Inuyasha had just said but he still needed time to think about this. Bonding was a serious issue that he needed to really think about since if he did it he would be stuck with Kouga for the rest of his life and considering the past they had together he didn't know if his love for the other demon was enough to move past that. That is if what Kouga was asking him was true.

"Well we should go back to the girls we don't want them to worry."

"Yeah let's go."

As Miroku walked with his friend back to the village he couldn't help but frown. He knew that Inuyasha really wanted someone to love but because of everything he had gone threw in his life it was hard for him to accept people at times. This made things complicated because if Kouga was serious then he really hoped that Inuyasha gave Kouga a chance but if he wasn't then this was going to break Inuyasha's heart.

_I really hope you're serious about Inuyasha Kouga because if you aren't then you're going to know what hell is like._

**XxXxXxXxX**

Review and let me know what you think of the story =]

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Edited on 4-1-09**


	2. Chapter 2

**Are you Ready?**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning:** Cursing

"" Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Inuyasha have you made your decision yet? You only have seven more days."

Inuyasha and Miroku were both sitting down and leaning on the bone wisher well. They went there to try to talk a little. Kagome and Sango still didn't know what was going on so they didn't want them to over hear what they we're talking about.

"I know how much time I have left but I still don't know. In a way I want to let him in but...what if he's lying. What if I let him in and it turn out it's all a fucking joke, it'd kill me if that happened."

Miroku noticed Inuyasha's dog ears flattening while he talked. This usually happened when he was angry or sad, at the moment he was sad since he was torn on what to do with Kouga.

Turning his face towards Inuyasha Miroku said. "First of all Inuyasha, do you have feelings for him? I know if you do then in my opinion I would say let him know how you feel so that he'll know it's going to be more than sex, especially if you really are considering bonding with him."

Looking at the ground Inuyasha decided to tell Miroku how he felt; what harm could it do since he had already told his friend about what he and Kouga had done. Besides if Miroku was his friend he should feel comfortable enough to tell him anything.

"I thought that the feelings I first had for him would go away, that all I had to do was wait a little and I wouldn't have any of these feelings for him but... they just kept getting stronger. And now that he says he loves me I'm confused. I still want the feelings to go away but at the same time I don't."

This was true for Inuyasha. When he had first meet Kouga he had thought that his feelings meant that he admired the older wolf demon, but over time they started to increase. Not only that but whenever Kouga would flirt with Kagome he would feel jealous; the feelings of jealousy we're the ones that let him know that he felt more for Kouga then he had first assumed. Then his feelings of jealousy turned to anger because Kouga wasn't paying attention to him. This was how he was able to argue and fight with the other demon so passionately.

"I didn't know you felt that way about him."

"Yeah, well I do."

"From the looks of it then Inuyasha you're going to have to ask him why he really wants to be with you. Though I have to insist that I don't believe he would use bonding as a way to trick you into sleeping with him."

Inuyasha knew that he cared deeply for Kouga but those feelings he felt could easily go just as suddenly as they appeared. Inuyasha was afraid of his feelings changing over time, though he doubted they would. Aside from that he was also scared of being hurt, he wouldn't be able to handle it if Kouga was only trying to use him.

"But anyways I can't even bond with him without Sesshoumaru's permission since I'm still considered a pup. I still have 50 more years before I can bond on my own."

This was the only sense of security that Inuyasha felt when it came to the bonding. He couldn't do it without Sesshoumaru's permission. In a way that was bad but at the moment he felt like it was a good thing since he knew that Kouga wouldn't bond with him without Sesshoumaru's permission…or at least he wasn't supposed to.

"Why do you need Sesshoumaru's permission?"

"Well since father is dead and so is mother and he is the eldest he takes up the role of the head of the family and is the only one that can allow me to bond while being underage. If he see's my to be bonded worthy then he can let me but if he doesn't then he can make me wait till I'm of age. And knowing Sesshoumaru even if Kouga did want to bond with me he wouldn't allow it cause he's such an asshole."

"Is that what you think of me brother, I thought you held me in high regard."

With a quick look up both Miroku and Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru. The older demon was the same as always with his fur cape on his shoulder and his clothes perfect like he just got dressed; though instead of look of anger or disgust on his face he just looked relaxed. Both Miroku and Inuyasha quickly stood up and got into there fitting stance, just in case the Lord of the West tried anything. They hadn't really had any problems with Sesshoumaru since they had defeated Naraku but they still felt a bit apprehensive about the Lord of the West.

"Calm down. I'm not here to do anything to any of you. I'm here to speak with you Inuyasha."

"What, why would you do that and what do you need to talk to me about?"

Looking down at his little brother Sesshoumaru inwardly smiled. The young pup had grown since he had been released from the tree. The old Inuyasha would have instantly attacked him but this somewhat wiser Inuyasha knew patients.

"I suggest we talk in private unless you want to talk in front of the ningen here and the ones that are coming."

Turning their heads both Miroku and Inuyasha saw Sango and Kagome running their way. When they finally reached the three males they stood next to Inuyasha and Miroku. They didn't know why Sesshoumaru was there but since their friends hadn't attacked the older demon he must have not been there to fight.

"What does he want?"

"As I was saying little brother we can talk here or somewhere further away it's up to you but from what I heard you telling the monk I'm guessing that the women here don't know what's been going on, so what do you choose?"

Turning towards Inuyasha, Kagome asked. "What is he talking about Inuyasha what haven't you talked to us about?"

_Fuck I was hoping I would have to tell them until later on… well I guess I can just tell them after I'm done talking with Sesshoumaru._

"I'll tell you later, don't try to follow us, ok." With that said, both brothers left to talk deeper into forest leaving one friend worried and two others wondering what the brothers could be talking about.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"I suppose this would be a good place to talk."

They stopped at a little clearing which was partially shadowed and partially sunny because of the way the trees had grown. The tree's were tall and thick and in the beautiful spring weather they just looked marvelous. In all this little location was a pretty place to just sit and relax or in their situation sit and talk.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Let me get straight to the point Inuyasha. Are fucking with a wolf named Kouga?"

By the look on Inuyasha's face Sesshoumaru knew that something was going on and he was happy he had came to see if Inuyasha had gotten himself into trouble. Because just a simple rumor of his little brother sleeping with someone before he was of age was unacceptable.

"Wha-what are you talking about... I... I haven't slept with anybody. You're crazy."

"Inuyasha I can tell that you are lying to me."

"What? How?"

"Well brother those ears of yours tend to twitch when you are angry or lying, and you're not mad so you must be lying. I want you to tell me the truth brother I want to know why there's a rumor of you and the wolf Kouga are going to bond?"

"Who have you heard that from?"

Looking at his little bother he could tell that something was wrong. They way Inuyasha's eyes just looked instantly sad when he had asked who told him. Sesshoumaru wondered why. Could it just be that the wolf demon was telling lies? If this was true then the wolf demon would need a lesson in keeping his big mouth shut.

"A lower demon I do business with sometimes told me. I'll ask again Inuyasha. Why are there rumors of you and the wolf bonding?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Slowly Inuyasha started to walk away when suddenly his brother came up behind him and...gave him a hug. He instantly tensed up thinking that his brother is going to hurt him but when he didn't do anything he relaxed. It had been so long since his brother had touched him without doing any harm to him that it felt incredible to just stand there and let his brother hold him.

Right next to his ear Sesshoumaru said. "Tell me what is going on brother I wish to know what is happening to the only member left of my family."

Letting his brother go he turned Inuyasha so that they are facing each other. Not able to face his brother Inuyasha turned away from Sesshoumaru and walked towards one of the tree's to sit down and lay back on a tree while his brother just sat down in front of him waiting for him to talk.

"W-well you see..."

As embarrassing as it might have been Inuyasha felt that he had to tell his brother what had happened since Sesshoumaru was being civil with him and seemed genuinely interested in what was going on in his life. Sure he could have just insisted that nothing was wrong and waited for his brother to leave but he didn't want to do that, he really wanted to give Sesshoumaru an opportunity to be a brother.

**XxXxXxXxX**

After embarrassingly telling his brother what happened he waited for a reaction since through out the whole story all he had was a neutral look. Inuyasha had been worried about what was going on in his brother's head. Hopefully there was nothing but positive thoughts running through his head.

"So let me get this straight brother he told you he was in love with you and then practically molested you."

Looking at the grass under his feet Inuyasha didn't really think Kouga molested him because as they saying went you can't molest the willing.

"Yeah, kind of."

"Well Inuyasha you were right when you told the monk I won't let you bond with the wolf even if he was to ask now. As the only left Inu-demon that can bear children you will not just randomly choose a bonded especially if you are not sure the bonded you want is in love with you."

Looking up at his brother the half demon wondered what he should do then when Kouga came and looked for him; he decided to voice his worries to his brother. "What should I do when he comes looking for me?"

"Well little brother that's where I come in... you're going to live with me. And I will take care of him when he comes and looks for you."

"Wait what do you mean live with you?"

With a serious look on his face Sesshoumaru leaned closer to Inuyasha. He didn't need to be so close but he wanted his brother to know that he was serious. "Well brother I should have taken you in when your mother died but my ignorance wouldn't let me so I wish to take you in now and take care of you as I should have when you we're younger."

"What about my friends? I don't just want to leave them."

"They may come and visit once you are settled in."

"We-well..."

"I will not take no for answer."

With a look of shear seriousness Sesshoumaru left no room for question. His brother needed to come with him especially since another demon wanted to bond with him. From what Inuyasha had told him it sounded like the wolf might really be in love with him but he was going to make sure that it was genuine and not just pretty words.

"Ok then, I'll go."

"Good, go get whatever you need to get from the village we leave in an hour."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ok so tell me what you guys think, review to let me know. No, really review I love them they make me happy inside.

**Edited on 4-3-09**


	3. Chapter 3

**Are you Ready?**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning:** Cursing

"" Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Have you found some one who is worthy of bonding with?"

The elders wanted him to be bonded, since there was always a possibility that he could die in battle or get fatally sick. If that was to happen they wanted to make sure that he already had someone to take his place either his son or his bonded. The first option would always be the pup but if the pup was too young then Kouga's bonded would take his place, but if the pup and his bonded we're unable to take the position then Kouga's beta would take his place.

Even though it was a lot of responsibility Kouga knew that choosing Inuyasha was a great decision. Not only would he have a great strong bonded but he would also have the man he loved; well that is to say that Inuyasha accepted his offer to bond. If he would accept then he would have everything he always wanted.

Now Kouga knew that one of the reasons why Inuyasha would not accept him was because of the flirting he did with Kagome. When he had first meet the group of four he had been infatuated with the unique girl but after spending some time with the make shift pack Kouga had realized that he only saw Kagome as a friend. He also realized that he was beginning to have feelings for the half demon. These feelings had been a surprise but they had not been unwelcome since not only was Inuyasha courage's, handsome, strong and loyal but he was kind, sweet and when he was happy he had the most stunning smile. Yes that was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Yes; I've decided."

**XxXxXxXxX**

It was a very beautiful day out in the forest. The grass looked green and the trees we're big and strong, the sky was bright and blue; it was a very beautiful day. Currently the ookami youkai was walking to Kaede's village with his long time companions and friends, Ginta and Hakkaku. All three were walking in silence. It had been that way for about two hours. Normally they would be talking and laughing in their journeys but this time it was different.

As he looked around at his friends Ginta sighed he was tired of the silence and wanted to have some sort of conversation. Thinking for a few moments Ginta summoned up some courage and took a breath as asked Kouga a question. "So do you know what you're going to do when you see Inuyasha, Kouga?"

Stopping in his tracks and turning to his friends Kouga thought about his answer. He hadn't really thought about what he would do when he was with Inuyasha. Mostly he just wanted to say what came to heart.

"Well... not really but I think I'm going to ask him if he's going to bond with me or not."

"Are you serious; are you planning on getting killed or something? If you do that then you're just asking to get hurt."

Kouga was glad that his friends worried for him but his eyebrows started to knit together in aggravation when he heard what they said. It was nice that they were worried but he was a grown demon he could take care of himself.

"What do you mean? Inuyasha wouldn't hurt me. I can tell that he likes me."

"Didn't the elders tell you that they heard that Sesshoumaru got wind of what you were planning to do to his brother?" Hakkaku knew that Sesshoumaru was a strong demon and just didn't want his friend to get hurt if he was to get into a fight with the Lord of the West. With a worried expression on his face Ginta added, "That's right."

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at Kouga and noticed that he was thinking. His eyebrows were nit together, his eyes had a far a way look on them and he had crossed his arms. Yup, he was thinking.

_If Inuyasha's brother was to get involved then it would make it harder for me to get to Inuyasha and talk to him._

With his index finger and thumb cupping his chin Ginta tried to come up with an idea. "You know what Kouga why don't you talk to him and let him know what you feel... and... well... you know maybe ask him if he wants to I don't know go out with you so that then he can get to really know you and decide if he wants to bond with you or not?"

Instantly getting a goofy grin on his face Hakkaku turned to Ginta and then to Kouga. "Hey that's not a bad idea Ginta, why don't you do that Kouga."

Looking at his friends with there hopeful expressions he said. "I've sort of already told him how I feel but when I see him again I'll try to make him see it better. So that he'll know that I'm not lying."

With a sudden thought popping into Hakkaku's brain he asked. "What are you going to do if his brother tries to stop you? I mean Sesshoumaru is really strong. He's a force to be reckoned with."

Looking at his friends with extreme confidence, he answered. "If his brother does try to get in the way of Inuyasha and I then I will have to talk to him and convince him that I have nothing but good intentions with his brother."

Both Ginta and Hakkaku turned to completely face Kouga say with stars of admiration in their eyes. "That's really honorable of you Kouga."

Looking at his friends with complete smugness he said. "What can I say, I'm an honorable demon."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Hey we're at the village!"

It had taken three hours walking after they had finished talking but they had finally arrived. There weren't many people out doors so it seemed to the wolf demons that the village was empty. The ones that were outside though knew that Kouga and his companions meant no harm to them, but the villagers still decided to keep their distance to keep there conscious at ease.

The first thing that Kouga noticed was that there was only a faint smell of Inuyasha and his comrades. This meant that they had left a couple of days ago and hadn't come back. This brought on a perplex look on his face and a single thought. _What the hell... where is he?_ Well maybe more than a single thought.

Walking they headed to Kaede's hut. From the outside it looked a little bigger than the rest of the huts. That was probably because as the village healer and miko she needed more space to do her work. When reaching the door of the hut Kouga knocked; they waited for a reply but got none, Kouga waited about a second longer and then decide to just open the door. Inside the middle of the hut on the floor was old women Kaede working on some herbs, she was so caught up on her work that she still hadn't noticed that they had entered the room.

"Old women what's wrong with you didn't you notice we were knocking?"

With a some what surprised look on the old woman's face she turned to the speaker and saw that it was Kouga with his two friends. She looked at them for about ten seconds before she got back to work an answered. "Oh young Kouga I apologize I didn't hear you knocking what can I help you with?"

Without even trying to take the irritation out of his voice he looked down at the old women with an annoyed face and said. "Obviously you didn't hear us... anyways where is Inuyasha and his companions?"

Turning her eyes to Kouga for a second she gave the obvious answer. "They are not here as you can tell."

Noticing that Kouga was about snap at the old women Ginta moved in front of Kouga and asked. "We notice that there scent was starting to fade from the village we were wondering how long they had been gone from the village and also perhaps if you knew where they went, Lady Kaede?"

Turning her gaze from Ginta she looked at Kouga with an analyzing gaze before she answered. "They have been gone for about seven days. Inuyasha's brother came for him and from what I know they talked for a while and then left an hour later. Kagome, Sango and Miroku went to go visit him about two days ago."

_He went with his brother. This is going to be harder then I originally though_.

"Do you know where Lord Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha?"

"Yes I do, they went to Sesshoumaru's castle so that's where you are most likely to find him. If you go visit Kouga let them know I said hello, if you would be so kind that is."

With that said Kouga turned away from the old miko and headed out the door. Seeing that Kouga was leaving both Ginta and Hakkaku give a quick thank you and goodbye so that could catch up to Kouga.

Looking at Kouga's back both Ginta and Hakkaku saw that he was tensed. They could only wonder what he was thinking about. They both knew that it would be harder for Kouga to convince Inuyasha that he was sincere about his feelings if he was living with his older brother. No doubt the brother will most likely try to convince the half demon that Kouga only wanted him for sex and not because of the way that he felt for him.

They followed Kouga for about an hour in silence before Hakkaku finally said something. "Kou-Kouga... where are we heading?"

Without turning back or slowing his steps he answered in a serious voice. "We are going to go to visit the Lord of the West."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Review and let me know what you think.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Edited on 4-7-09**


	4. Chapter 4

**Are you Ready?**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning:** None

"" Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

_I can't believe we are going to go to visit Inuyasha at Sesshoumaru's home. It's just unbelievable_. Kagome thought as they were walking through the forest towards a castle they had never seen before. The three humans were currently walking towards the castle of the Lord of the West to visit their friend Inuyasha. When Kagome and Sango found out what had been going on with Inuyasha they had been shocked. Not only was Kouga trying to bond with Inuyasha but Sesshoumaru was trying to take care of his younger brother. It was just a strange turn of events to say the least.

Sesshoumaru trying to take care of Inuyasha was no problem at all. It was actually about time that he sought out to take care of his brother since that's what he should have done from the beginning. Sure Inuyasha was almost an adult but that didn't mean that the young demon didn't need his older brother in his life.

_I don't really care that he's even gay... it sort of makes sense though once I think about it. Every time Kouga would come to spend some time to us he would mostly spend it with Inuyasha. Sure it was arguing but hey little kids pick on the person they like so... I guess it's kind of like that. _Turning her head towards the sky Kagome thought. _At least Inuyasha will be happy if he does decide to accept Kouga's offer._

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Well_ _I have to say that I expected Inuyasha to be into guys_. Thought Sango as she was walking in between Kagome and Miroku as they walked thru the forest towards Sesshoumaru's castle.

What had been most surprising had been when she heard that Inuyasha left with Sesshoumaru, but as long as Inuyasha's brother was not going to hurt him and was going to take care of him then everything was okay with Sango. Inuyasha and Kouga though was no surprise really. They were like little children trying to express their feelings for one another. Sango knew since she had seen a lot of that in her old village.

Sango didn't even find it strange that two males wanted to be together either. It was really common for two males to mate together especially if one of them was able to have children. Men that we're able to have children were called bearers, submissive males that were born with a gene that allowed them to produce children with other males.

So this meant that if Kouga and Inuyasha wanted to have children they could. Yes Sango was really happy for Kouga and Inuyasha, they both deserved to be happy with one another. And Sango knew that they did belong together; even if Inuyasha didn't know it yet.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Oh it is a beautiful day indeed_.

To say that Miroku was happy about the way the two girls reacted was an understatement. They had not even showed or felt any negativity towards Inuyasha or what was currently going on with him. They were being so supportive that Miroku believed the girls knew Inuyasha was in love with Kouga.

His half brother though, Sesshoumaru, that was a different story. They did trust him but the moment he was to show any sings of wanting to hurt Inuyasha... well he then he better be ready for a hurting because they girls were prepared to kill if they had to.

A smile formed on the monk's face as he thought about the events that had happened in the last few days. _Yes this will definitely work out... well that is if Kouga doesn't mess up when he's in front of Sesshoumaru._

**XxXxXxXxX**

I know this chapter was short but I still hope you enjoyed it and will review.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Edited on 4-22-09**


	5. Chapter 5

**Are you Ready?**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning:** Cursing and explicit sex between two men.

"" Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX **_Dream sequence _**XxXxXxXxX**

Opening his golden eyes, Inuyasha took a look around him. Turning his head both ways he saw nothing but a long field of grass but in that field of grass their was a...bed. Why it was there he didn't know but he did notice that he was currently laying on it. He sat up and turned his head to look around again to see if any one was with him but no one was around.

"Where am I? This is just weird. Where the hell is the castle?"

Not wanting to stay on the bed any longer Inuyasha swung his legs to get off the bed when a strong scent hit his nose. He stopped and took another look around; this time he saw someone and this someone who was approaching him. Inuyasha also noticed that the scent was coming from the approaching demon... this demon smelled like a... a wolf... wait a wolf.

The figure stopped walking a few feet away from Inuyasha but he was close enough so that Inuyasha could see who it was. The half-demon was a little surprised to see Kouga standing there staring at him like he was going to devour him. This caused Inuyasha to blush instantly, partly because of the look and partly because of the memory of what had happened the last time they had been together.

"Wha-what are you doing here Kouga...what's going on...why aren't I in the castle?"

Slowly Kouga took the last steps towards the bed and while he walked Inuyasha moved back towards the bed until he hit the solid oak headboard. This didn't stop Kouga from moving closer, he kept on approaching until he was right in between Inuyasha's legs and the inu-demon was under him. Looking at Inuyasha straight in the eye he finally said something. "Are you sure you don't know where we are puppy?"

Getting slightly irritated Inuyasha snapped back. "If I knew I wouldn't have asked...and what are doing on top of me? Get off." The blush on Inuyasha's face had been getting redder with the words he spoke. He was as red as a tomato when he finished talking.

"We're dreaming."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked with a confused face, all the blush that had been on his face had disappeared when he got confused.

"What I mean is that we both wanted to see each other so bad that we pulled our dreams together so that we could meet."

Now Inuyasha was pretty good at being able to read people and could tell when someone might be telling a lie but from the look on Kouga's face, he was telling the truth. Turning his face to the side so that he couldn't see Kouga right in front of him he whispered. "So we both wanted to see each other...are you sure?"

His left hand gently grabbed Inuyasha's chin so that he could turn the others face he also whispered while slowly getting closer. "I know I've wanted to see you Inuyasha...ever since I left you to give you time to think I have wanted to see you my pup...you've wanted to see me too or else we wouldn't be here." After those last words were uttered Kouga blanketed Inuyasha's lips with his own, it was a gentle kiss that he wanted to use to so that he could reacquaint himself with Inuyasha. Kouga removed his left had from Inuyasha's chin and moved it to his check and began to rub small circles on it.

_Oh god I did want to see Kouga, I did_. Thought Inuyasha will he was kissing Kouga. This was one of the best kisses he had ever gotten; well it was the third kiss he had gotten but it was still the best one.

Kouga removed his mouth from Inuyasha's lips and started to trail little kisses down to Inuyasha's cheek and then to his neck. He began to nibble and suck the other's neck; he wanted to leave a mark; now he didn't know if it would leave a mark on the real world but he didn't mind trying to leave one.

"Mmmnnn Kouga... oohh." Inuyasha moaned with out even really knowing it because if he had noticed it he would have stopped himself.

Stopping for a second to talk Kouga said what had been on his mind for a while. "You have no idea how much I've missed those sounds." Then he got back to Inuyasha's neck. Stopping again to remove Inuyasha's clothing and then his own he then started to trail kisses to Inuyasha's nipples.

He pressed an innocent kiss on the nipple before he took an experimental lick, which made the younger half-demon shiver. Liking this reaction he then circled his tongue around the now erect bud. After licking the nipple Kouga blew a little air on it and then started to suck it, while tweaking the other neglected nipple.

"Aaaahhh... Kouga."

Lifting up his head to see what Kouga was doing to his nipple Inuyasha was presented with the beautiful sight of the wolf demon sucking on his nipple like a young pup thirsty for his mother's milk. Not able to take the arousing scene any longer Inuyasha lowered his head back down and decided to just close his eyes and feel the wonderful things that Kouga was doing to his body.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Lowering his head Kouga started to descend to the lower half of Inuyasha's body. When he got to the bellybutton he circled his tongue around the little hole before he stuck his tongue in and started to caress it his wet appendage.

"Kouga... mmnnn"

Feeling his little bellybutton being tasted Inuyasha stretches out his hands to grab a hold of Kouga's shoulders and began to slightly dig his nails in them. He did this to trying to relieve some of the pressure building up in his body.

Noticing that his little puppy was getting a little desperate Kouga left the bellybutton and descended lower until his eye's were level to Inuyasha's member.

Looking down at Kouga, Inuyasha removed his hands from the others shoulders and instead grabbed a hold of the sheets that were underneath him. He couldn't help but deeply blush while he saw that Kouga was finally in front of his penis. It was a very arousing scene even more then when he was sucking on his nipples.

Seeing the flushed Inuyasha, Kouga couldn't help but feel a swell of pride in his chest. He knew that he was the only one that was ever going to make his puppy react this way.

**XxXxXxXxX**

For a second Kouga just stared at the others member. Just admiring what was his and no one else's. This though he noticed caused it to twitch, most likely from anticipation. Experimentally Kouga ran his index finger from the base of the member to the head. This in return caused Inuyasha to gasp and shudder.

Wrapping his hand around the member Kouga started to slowly move his hand up and down, enjoying the warmed of the others body. Looking up at the inu-demon he noticed that his breath was coming out in little pants and that he had his eyes closed.

Smiling he looked back down at his hand when he felt a little wetness on it. It was then that he noticed that the head of the member was already dripping with pre-cum. He then started to smear some of it on the head with his thump.

"Mmmnnn... Kouga"

Removing his hand Kouga lowers his head and takes an experimental lick of the head while keeping his eyes glued to Inuyasha's face. Instantly Inuyasha's eyes widen and he deeply inhaled.

"K-Kouga... nnnhhhnnn"

"Just relax and enjoy your self, I'm going to take advantage of the time we have together and give you something to take with you when you wake up because think about it puppy if its this good in a dream just imagine how good it will be in the real world."

Lowering his head a little more Kouga took just the head of the member in his mouth and began to lick the pre-cum off it and then started to nibble on it. Lowering his head a little again Kouga started to suck on it then he twirl his tongue around the shaft. Once he started to really enjoy himself he began to bob his head up and down.

Silently screaming Inuyasha threw his head back when he felt Kouga bobbing his head. It was beginning to be too much for the little hayou to take. Nobody had ever done this sort of thing to his body before. He was beginning to feel something build up in the pit of his stomach; almost like the feeling he got when he was with Kouga alone in the forest.

Keeping a steady paced Kouga reached for Inuyasha's legs and bent them to make it easier for what was going to come next. He then reached behind Inuyasha and started to caress the little half demons back side. After caressing the globes he moved his index finger so that it would be circling Inuyasha's entrance.

Remembering that it would most likely hurt Inuyasha to be penetrated dryly, even if it was just a finger, he moved his hand in between his own legs and gets some of the pre-cum leaking from his own member and then he brought his hand back up to moisten the out side of the others hole before he slowly started to push his finger in.

"Ko-Kouga... nnngghhhh…"

Removing his head from the leaking member he took one last lick before he completely removed his face from the lower part of Inuyasha's body. With the tip of his finger inside of the warm body underneath him Kouga moved up Inuyasha's body until they are facing each other. He noticed that they other was slightly uncomfortable with the finger in him but he would soon enjoy it.

Lowering his head Kouga kissed Inuyasha, as a way to distract him from what was happening to the lower half of his body, and with that distraction Kouga pushes the rest of his finger in.

"Mmmmnnnn... K-Kouga"

Kissing the other's damp forehead he said. "Relax it will only be uncomfortable for a little bit I promise." Kissing the hanyou's lips one more time Kouga began to push in and out his finger trying to find the perfect rhythm while searching for the spot was bound to make the little half-demon see stars.

To say that having something inside him was uncomfortable was an understatement, but Kouga had said that it was only going to be that way for a little bit and Inuyasha was going to trust him.

After the first finger, Kouga added the second one, the middle finger. After a moment of moving it he finds the little bundle of nerves he was looking for. Instantly Inuyasha's back arched and his hips push down in order to make his prostate be touched again.

"Ha aaahhhh... mmmnnn... Kouga w-what was that?"

With a smirk on his face Kouga answered. "That my little puppy is called a prostate and it's going to be making you scream my name when we have sex."

Completely flushed and slightly trembling Inuyasha told Kouga. "To-touch it a-again... ple-please"

Kissing Inuyasha on the lips Kouga decided to give his puppy what he wanted and started to focus all his attention on stimulating the little bud. He pushed his finger in and out of Inuyasha's body, making the little hayou see a few stars in the process.

Kouga moved his unoccupied hand in between his own legs to touch his neglected member. He started to move his hand up and down his shaft in the same rhythm with his other hand.

"K-Kouga I feel... like... like I'm going to burst."

A moment after that was said Inuyasha felt a splash of liquid fall on his stomach. A few seconds after Inuyasha came Kouga felt his cum spill on to his own hand. Removing his hand from Inuyasha's opening he settled himself next to Inuyasha.

Feeling like he was in heaven Inuyasha closed his eyes to rest. He was beginning to drift away when all of a sudden he heard Kouga whisper next to him. "I know that you might think that I just want to use you Inuyasha but that isn't true. I've had feelings for you for a while now. I was just too scared to say anything. I hope that when you wake up and we see each other you can give me an opportunity to show you how much I love you."

**XxXxXxXxX**

I hope you like it and will decide to review.

**Updated on 12-25-08**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Edited on 4-28-09**


	6. Chapter 6

**Are you Ready?**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**: None

"" Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Face flushed and heart beating erratically Inuyasha opened his eyes. Overwhelmed with what he had just dreamed of he took a few moments and just laid on his bed. While looking at the ceiling he was somewhat in shock; then again who wouldn't be after he had just been thru.

_I-I can't believe what just happened... did I really have a dream where Kouga fingered me? Wait Kouga said that we were together there because we wanted to see each other... so that means it was more than a dream._

Inuyasha slowly sat up and stayed in a sitting position, being cautious of his still sensitive body and wet sheet. Getting up Inuyasha went to a drawer where his night clothes were at. His brother had decided that since he was going to stay at the castle with him he was going to have drawers full of clothes and a closet full of clothes. Inuyasha had told his brother that he didn't need all those clothes, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't listen and had gone and told the castle seamstress to make sure Inuyasha had many clothes to be able to choose from. At this moment with his wet pants Inuyasha was happy to be able to change into something dry. If he had been in the forest while this happened he would have just had to take them off and let them dry but now he didn't need to do that.

Not wanting to get back on the wet sheets Inuyasha walked across the room to where there was a window with a balcony, he stepped outside and leaned on the concrete and thought. _Ok I know that Sesshoumaru said that he would take care of Kouga when he tried to approach me but now that I saw him in my dream I... I... want to see him in real life._

Turning his head up to the sky he admired the clear night, the stars so bright and beautiful. The moon was crescent shaped and looked majestic. It felt really relaxing to just look up at the sky and know that in these few moments everything was at peace.

_I think that if Kouga does come over here to the castle I will give him an opportunity._

**XxXxXxXxX**

It was about midday when Inuyasha and his friends when to the garden to enjoy the beauty of it. In the garden there was hundredths of flowers and trees that had been growing in the garden since before his father had been born. At the moment the group was sitting under a tree, enjoying the shade and talking about the new situation that Inuyasha was in.

"So Inuyasha, how is it going here in the castle it must be different from what you're used to?" Asked Kagome with her eyes closed resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. She had woken up early and because of that she was currently tired.

"Well it is different from living in the forest obviously but it's not so bad. It's actually really nice, not having to worry about someone attacking you in your sleep and not worrying about something going wrong. Its…its really nice."

Looking away from his friends Inuyasha didn't want them to see the sadness in his eyes. For almost all of his life after his mother died he had wished that his brother would have been there to protect him and take care of him but he hadn't. Pushing the tears in his eyes away Inuyasha reminded himself that it wasn't Sesshoumaru's fault for being an ass hole. He himself had been a child and had acted childishly. What mattered now was that his brother had seen the error of his ways and was not trying to make it up to him. Seeing his brother approaching Inuyasha tried to lighten the mood.

"But then again living here in the castle also has its drawbacks. It can get boring here sometimes. I mean at least it was exciting in the forest, but here there's nothing really to do."

"That's what you may think my little brother, but you can always take my place and go to the meetings I go to, with the things I do you will have enough things to fill your day."

When he reached the group the older demon sad down next to his brother. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's waist and pulled him towards him making Kagome remove her head from her friend's shoulder and almost fall. With a pout the human girl sat up and looked at Inuyasha's shoulder longingly.

Ever since Inuyasha had moved in to the castle Sesshoumaru had made it his mission to make sure that Inuyasha always felt how much love his brother had for him. It was his way of letting his brother know that he was sorry for the fighting they had done in the past and to make up for the past. Sesshoumaru knew that this was not going to be enough to make up for everything he had done but he hoped it was a start.

Inuyasha did not mind his brother's constant affection. He was happy that his brother wanted to make up for the time lost. It had been so long since he had felt the affection of a family member that he would cling to Sesshoumaru at times. There were times when it felt like a dream to him but then Sesshoumaru would make him realize that it wasn't a dream, that this was very real.

Snuggling close to his brother Inuyasha finally responded to what his brother had said. "All you do is boring, nothing but dealing with others problems and paperwork. Why would I want to fill my day with that?"

"Well then if you don't want to do that you can always find something to do yourself if you like?"

"Not a bad idea I think I'll watch you work when you're at your study, maybe I can find something to do there."

"I'm not sure if you should let Inuyasha in your study you never know what he might do there Sesshoumaru."

Smiling Miroku moved closer to Sango. Ever since they had reached the castle Sango had been quiet, most likely due to the fact that they we're in the presence of demons constantly. Or it could just be that she had nothing to say and wished to just listen.

"I think the monk has a point Inuyasha how about you just stay with your friends and when they leave we can think of something to do together, for example I can train you."

"Alright then we could do that."

**XxXxXxXxX**

After Kouga had woken up, Ginta and Hakkaku noticed he was a good mood and couldn't wait to see Inuyasha. They didn't know what had caused such a change in their leader but they were extremely happy it had happened. They also hoped that his good attitude lasted all the way to Lord Sesshoumaru's castle.

"Not much longer before we get there. Are you nervous Kouga?" Asked Ginta as he put out the small fire they had started in order to cook the meat they had hunted.

"Sort of, I'm sure it's going to go good though. I saw Inuyasha in my dreams; not the normal ones I have either it was really him, our dreams had combined and we met. I'm sure Inuyasha is going to give me a chance."

"I sure hope he does Kouga"

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Excuse me Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, what is it."

Looking up at his female servant Sesshoumaru frowned; he had told his servants not to bother him unless it was something important.

"You have a visitor, his name is Kouga and he says he is here to see your brother, Lord Inuyasha."

**XxXxXxXxX**

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and will review. Also I hope that you will look at the other stories I have on my account.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Edited on 4-28-09**


	7. Chapter 7

**Are you Ready?**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning: **None

"" Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Who the hell do you think you are coming here unannounced and saying that you want to bond with my brother?"

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kouga were in a one of the castle's study rooms; after Kouga had been allowed in the castle the three demons had followed Sesshoumaru straight to the study room so that nobody would be able to interfere with the conversation they were about to have. The study was big with a huge desk, which Sesshoumaru was currently standing next to, and in front of that desk were two comfortable sofas; which Kouga was currently standing in the middle of. On the side of the wall was a huge bookshelf, filled with all kinds of books. On the floor there was a beautiful hand made carpet that covered the studies floor and then finally Inuyasha was sitting on a long couch that was next to the door of the study. At the moment he was looking at the two males argue over him as if he wasn't even there.

"Look here Sesshoumaru."

"You will address me as Lord Sesshoumaru when you are speaking to me."

"Fine _Lord_ Sesshoumaru." Kouga sneered at the word Lord. He hated that fact that even though he was he was the leader of his pack he was not up to the stature that Sesshoumaru was.

"Like I was saying... I care very deeply for your brother Inuyasha and I hate the fact that it took me this long to tell him how I feel and believe me when I tell you Lord Sesshoumaru I will bond with Inuyasha with or without your consent."

After that had been said Sesshoumaru had in one quick motion grabbed on to Kouga by the armor on his chest and brutally threw him towards the book shelf though while being thrown Kouga had managed to kick Sesshoumaru in the face. They were about to go after one another again when Inuyasha stepped in between them.

"Stop it right now both of you, and while we're at it stop talking like I'm not here." Closing his eyes and lowering his head Inuyasha took a breath. While the other demons glared at each other as he took another breath and finally opened his eyes. He didn't look up but he did continue to speak. "I... I know that in the past Kouga and I have not been close. We fought and argued and were down right mean to each other but even through out all of that I... I still loved him."

It had been hard for Inuyasha to say those last words but he knew that it was needed. There was no other way he was going to get his point across until he had actually said those words, Sesshoumaru had to know that Kouga was just in love with him he was in love with Kouga. Lifting his head and looking at Sesshoumaru he continued. "Just like when you and I used to fight Sesshoumaru. Even though we would say such horrible things to each other I still loved you. I was still happy you acknowledged me even though it was just to taunt me or hurt me I was happy you didn't ignore me. I had hoped that one day you and I would be as close as two brothers should be... and look at us now."

"I know that you want to protect me from being hurt but... Kouga he... he loves me."

Getting closer to Inuyasha Kouga stood by his side. He was feeling very proud that Inuyasha was not only standing up for him but was confessing his love at the same time.

"I do Inuyasha I really do and I'm so very sorry it took me so long to finally confess my feelings to you. I'm in love with you Inuyasha and I wont let any one get in between us... even if its your brother Sesshoumaru."

With determined eyes Kouga told Sesshoumaru. "I think that in your eyes nobody is good enough for your brother and I'm not saying I'm good enough for Inuyasha... but I love him and since he loves me back I will use everything that I have to keep him happy... so if loving Inuyasha means having to make the Lord of the West my enemy then its fine by me."

**XxXxXxXxX**

I know short chapter but I still hope you enjoyed it and will review =]

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Edited on 5-5-09**


	8. Chapter 8

**Are you Ready?**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning: **None

"" Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"What do you guys think is happening in there?" Asked Kagome. She was at the moment looking at the hallway that lead to study the other three demon's had headed in order to talk.

The group was currently the family living room waiting for the other three males to come back and tell them what was going to happen. While they waited the group was tense and worried that Kouga and Sesshoumaru would kill each other. Hopefully they didn't but it was definitely a possibility.

"Well knowing Kouga he's probably trying to convince Sesshoumaru to let Inuyasha bond him."

Hakkaku and Ginta were also with the group trying to pass the time until the others came back. They had wanted to go with Kouga but their leader had told them that he didn't need help at the moment and that they could just relax.

"I have a question for you. Does Kouga really like Inuyasha or is he just playing with him?"

Hakkaku and Ginta both looked at each other for a moment before answering. "Yes he does, we just think it took a little while for him to figure it out."

Nodding her head Kagome wasn't too surprised with their answer. They had known Kouga for years and if he just now realized he was in love with Inuyasha well that was pretty dense.

"Well that explains it if think about it, it makes sense."

The group smiled and nodded their heads. It seemed like almost all of them knew Kouga had feelings for Inuyasha. Within a few minutes the group began to talk about frivolous things but then they stopped once they heard someone open a door and then walk towards where they were. When Sesshoumaru walked in the room he looked like he was ready to hurt anything or anyone that talked to him. Kouga was next and he was smiling looking proud of himself. Then at last there was Inuyasha who was looking at Sesshoumaru with some concern and then looking at Kouga with a little smile.

Finally Sango, with her brave spirit or suicidal thoughts, asked what was on everybody's mind. "So what happened in there? What did you guys decide?"

Looking between his brother and Kouga he finally said. "Well Sesshoumaru says that if I want to bond with Kouga I can, but... but that won't change the feelings he has towards Kouga."

With a little snarl and turning his piercing gaze to Kouga Sesshoumaru said. "Don't forget that I also said that if he ever hurts you in any shape or form I will make sure that he will never be able reproduce children."

"How many times do I have to tell you I-WILL-NEVER-HURT-INUYASHA!"

Turning his face from Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha Kouga's face gained a smile and his demeanor changed completely. To Kagome it almost seemed like a light switch, on and off; with Sesshoumaru his anger was one but with Inuyasha his anger was off.

When Inuyasha saw the completely changed demeanor he blushed. He had never had anyone look at him the way Kouga looked at him. With blush on his face Inuyasha looked away and spoke to the group. "Well um you guys must be tired… why don't I take you guys to your rooms?"

Before anyone even answered Sesshoumaru walked towards Inuyasha and possessively wrapped his hand around his brother's waist he started to growl. "Absolutely not; I will not have my virgin brother show his _fiancé_ to his room."

In return, Kouga started to growl seeing that his soon to be mate was being touched by another male, it didn't matter if the other male was his brother all that Kouga was currently seeing was that another alpha male was possessively touching his soon to be mate. This was not okay with him and he was going to let the Lord of the castle know it.

"Get your hands off of my mate."

"Ggrr he is not currently your mate and if you have the balls, try to take Inuyasha out of my hands."

When Kouga was ready to pounce on Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha unwrapped his brother's hand from his waist and stood in the middle of the two alpha males. With his hands on both men's chest he sighed; this was going to be harder then he thought.

"That's enough...Kagome could you please show Kouga and his friends to their rooms."

Getting up quickly Kagome nodded her head. She was surprised Inuyasha was taking their hostility so well. "Of course Inuyasha." Heading to the direction the guest rooms were at Kagome stopped when she saw Kouga had not moved.

Before walking out, Kouga took Inuyasha's hand and kissed his knuckle. It felt so good to have some sort of physical contact with Inuyasha.

"I'll see you later Inuyasha."

Once Kouga and his group were gone Miroku and Sango felt the tension in the room and decided it was time for them to leave as well, with whispered goodbye's they left the two brothers alone. When he was alone with his brother Inuyasha turned to him and stared at him for a few moments before he whispered. "Sesshoumaru...can I talk to you please?"

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and will review =]

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 1-7-09**


	9. Chapter 9

**Are you Ready?**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning: **None

"" Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Slowly and quietly both brothers walked to a private study that their father had built when he wanted to be alone to handle issues that were private even to the family. Sesshoumaru hadn't ever known about the room until Myouga had told him about it, the only other person that knew about the room was Inuyasha and the young demon had only found the room by accident when he had been searching for Sesshoumaru.

The private study they were heading to was a little smaller than the one they were in the last time. Everything was the same except that there was no bookshelf instead of that there was a painting hanging. The painting had a couple on it that Inuyasha did not recognize but from what Sesshoumaru had told him it was his grandmother and grandfather. In the painting they looked so young and happy. Every time he saw that painting it made him feel like it would have been an honor to meet them.

Turning away from the painting Inuyasha saw that his brother was tense. Right away Inuyasha knew he was brother was worried and not wanting his brother to think that he was angry at him, Inuyasha moved his hand so that he was holding his brothers hand, in return his brother intertwined their fingers.

Once both brothers were in the study they both headed to the long couch that was next to the door of the room. Letting go of each others hands and turning to each other, Sesshoumaru waited for Inuyasha to say what he wants to say to him.

Seeing that his brother's full focus was on him Inuyasha looked down at his hands. Not wanting to prolong the conversation Inuyasha started to speak. "I know that we haven't been as close as two brothers should be...and that right now your trying to make up for the time lost by making sure I have the right mate...and I'm glad that your looking out for me Sesshoumaru I really am but...but...I know what I feel for Kouga and I know what he feels for me."

"The night before he came I had a dream about him...but it wasn't a normal dream. It was like we were really there together and Kouga said that since we had wanted to see each other so much some how we were able to join out dreams together."

Smiling to himself Inuyasha remembered all of the things that had happened in the dream. It had been so beautiful and it had just let him know that he was supposed to be with the man he loved.

"He told me such beautiful things Sesshoumaru. He said that he had loved me for awhile now and was just too scared to tell me. Sesshoumaru that's exactly how I felt, but now that I know how he feels I'm not so scared anymore. So Sesshoumaru please, please, I'm begging you. Don't make me hate myself for loving him."

With those last words said Inuyasha had started to cry. He felt that in a way he had to choose between his brother and the person he could spent the rest of his life with. And he didn't want to choose when he had finally gotten his only family member back and when he had just realized the man that he loved loved him back.

Wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulder Sesshoumaru brought Inuyasha closer to him, in return Inuyasha buried his head in his brother's chest. They stayed in that position for a long time, they just didn't want to let go of each other.

Hating that he had made his brother cry Sesshoumaru whispered. "I apologize little brother...it was not my intention to make you feel this way. The reason why I don't like Kouga is because I finally have you by my side and now their is another demon trying to take you away from me, I feel as if you'll end up forgetting me if you go with that wolf-demon."

Quickly moving away from Sesshomaru's Inuyasha looked at his brother with teary eyes. He just couldn't believe that his brother had fear of losing him.

"No, no, no... I would never forget about you, I would never do that. If I was to leave with Kouga I would always come and visit you... and I would expect for you to come and visit me. I don't want you to ever think that I would forget you Sesshoumaru because I wouldn't."

Burying his face in his brother's neck Inuyasha wrapped his hands around his brother's neck and brought him closer.

"No matter what happens I will never leave you big brother remember that."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Oh such a lovely moment between brothers =.} don't forget to review.

**Updated on 1-9-09**

**Edited by Pyrite**


	10. Chapter 10

**Are you Ready?**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning: **None

"" Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Lying on his bed, Kouga couldn't help but realize how lucky he is. Lucky because he didn't have to go to extreme measures so that he and Inuyasha could be allowed to bond. Sure there had been trouble with Sesshoumaru but the other demon had agreed to let them be together. This was a very big step.

_It may take a while but for Inuyasha I will try to get along with his brother._

Turning to his side, Kouga stared at the sky outside his window. The sky was a little cloudy but the stars and moon still shined thru. Still looking up at the sky Kouga sighed in content and closed his eyes. Before going to sleep he had one last thought. _I guess I can try to talk to him in private...were both grown demons we can have a civilized conversation._

**XxXxXxXxX**

Getting up early and bathing and then getting dressed Kouga left his room searched for Sesshoumaru. After searching blindly Kouga groaned; instead of searching with his eyes he could have been searching with his nose. Once he searched with his nose it didn't take him long to find him since he had sniffed the castle for another thirty minutes. When Kouga finally found Sesshoumaru he was in one of his studies.

Knock knock

Not waiting for a reply Kouga stepped in the room. Without even bothering to look around Kouga saw Sesshoumaru sitting at his desk and walked straight towards him. Standing in front of Sesshoumaru's desk Kouga waited to be acknowledged. The other demon didn't even look up as he spoke to the wolf demon.

"What do you want wolf?"

"I want to have to speak with you."

Finally, lifting up his head Sesshoumaru looked at Kouga for a few tense minutes before he replied. "Sit down then so we can talk."

Sitting on one of the comfortable chairs in front of the desk he looked at Sesshoumaru. The other male had a face of indifference, but Kouga knew that when it came to Inuyasha he was very concerned. He wanted to make it up to his brother so Kouga couldn't really blame him for wanting only the best for his brother.

"I just want you to know that I'm only doing this for Inuyasha. I know it hurts him that we don't get along."

"That is fine with me. I will also only do this for Inuyasha. I should let you know that if Inuyasha wasn't involved I would have not even given you any thought."

"Yeah...well the same goes for me."

After a few more minutes of tense silence Kouga finally said. "I...I know that from your point of view it might look like I just want to use Inuyasha but it's not like that. I really love your brother; the only thing I regret though is that I didn't notice it sooner. You can believe me when I say Lord Sesshoumaru that for as long as Inuyasha and I live I will prove my love...whether you believe me or not." Keeping the steady gaze that Kouga had Sesshoumaru replied. "Those are pretty words that might work with my little brother, but they don't work on me. Why should I believe your confessions of love?"

"To tell you the truth I don't care if you believe me as long as Inuyasha believes in me then that's all that matters to me. I love Inuyasha...and even though we might have argued in the past and will need to get over those things I still love him. Just like you love him Lord Sesshoumaru."

Looking at each other for a while after what was said Sesshoumaru nodded his head and replied. "Alright then; I will give you a opportunity... though if you ever hurt my baby brother I will kill you in the worst way possible and then bring you back with my Tenseiga and then do the process all over again."

Smirking a little at the Inu-demon's threat Kouga just whispered one sentence. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you Lord Sesshoumaru."

**XxXxXxXxX**

In the next chapter I will only have before and after the ceremony. I don't think I'd do the ceremony justice so I'm just going to skip it.

**Updated on 1-13-09**

**Edited by Pyrite**


	11. Chapter 11

**Are you Ready?**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**: None

"" Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX a year later XxXxXxXxX**

One week that's how long it was till the ceremony...one week. To say that Inuyasha was nervous was an understatement, he was a wreck. He had actually hoped that some demons would try to attack so that he could kill them to release some pent up fustration.

50 of the 300 guest were already in the castle waiting for the day that Kouga and Inuyasha would bond. The reason so many people were invited was because it wasn't every day that a dog demon, even if it is a half demon, was going to bond with a wolf demon.

So far everything to Inuyasha's knowledge was going ok. The food was going to arrive on time; the decorations that they, they meaning Inuyasha, had ordered were just stunning. The only thing that did not go as planned was the ropes that Inuyasha was going to wear.

Sesshoumaru wanted him the traditional pearl white clothes, which consisted of a pearl white slip on shoes, pearl white pants and a long pearl white long sleeved shirt. The clothes very nice and even Kouga liked them but what he didn't like though was that they were pearl white instead of white, to tell you the truth though Inuyasha did not see a difference in color in but his fiancé and brother did, luckily that had been the only problem. So with his clothing being the only problem with the ceremony Inuyasha was happy. Because obviously things could have been worse.

**XxXxXxXxX**

One week that's how long it was till Inuyasha was his forever.

Kouga was so happy about the ceremony coming up that he was actually being civil to Sesshoumaru out of his own free will and not because he was being forced. Ever since Inuyasha had started planning for the ceremony he was too busy to spend some time with Kouga, but Kouga knew that once the ceremony was over they would have more time together than they knew what to do with and he could wait for it.

Mean while he waited for Inuyasha Kouga entertained himself with training or actually trying to help Sesshoumaru with some problems he was having with the villagers around his property. It might have not been much but helping Sesshoumaru was actually making it easier to be civil to him.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The week was not ending fast enough for Sesshoumaru. Ever since the guest for the party had arrived he was frustrated. There were people every where and they made constant noise...even more noise than a child would make if he stopped and thought about it. Now he was happy that Inuyasha was happy about bonding but he could not wait until the ceremony was over when he could politely tell the guest to get the fuck out. Yes that would be fun.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Who would have thought that in one week Inuyasha and Kouga would be getting bonded? Not Miroku if you had asked a year ago. It just sometimes really surprised Miroku how much things changed compared to a year ago when Kouga 'hated' Inuyahsa and Sesshoumaru 'hated' Inuyasha. Now everyone loved each other. This was a great thing but he just hoped things didn't change to drastically any more because one huge change was enough to last him a lifetime.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Yyyyyyaaaaaayyyyy it was almost time for the big party, a few more days and Inuyasha and Kouga will bond._

To say that Kagome was excited was an understatement. It was almost as if she was the one that was going to bond. The reason why she was so happy was because she loved it when she was at a wedding and the ceremony was going to be like a wedding so she was excited.

She had never seen a bonding ceremony so that was partially the reason why she was also excited. The other part was because one of her best friends was the "bride." She just could wait to see Inuyasha taking the first steps to his new life.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ok it wasn't that she wasn't happy for Inuyasha and Kouga, but to her it was just another ceremony. Unlike Kagome, Sango had been to several bonding ceremony's but Sango knew tthat Inuyasha's ceremony was going to be different from the rest. He was an Inu-demon bonding an Ookami-demon. Inu-demons ceremonies were always grand event but when an Inu-demon mated a royal Ookami-demon than both sides were bound to go all out for the ceremony. Now that was why Sango was so excited; she couldn't wait to see how beautiful the ceremony was for both royal demons.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and will review.

**Edited by Pyrite **


	12. LEMON

**Are you Ready?**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

Ok every one this is going to be the **LEMON** which means their will be male on male action so if you don't want to read then just leave cause this whole chapter is just going to be a lemon. Well to those who have waiting for this I hope you enjoy it ^-^

"" Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

It was finally going to happen; Inuyasha was finally going to give Kouga what he secretly yearned for so long they were going to have sex.

Now it was going to be Inuyasha's first time and he was...really fucking nervous. The reason being that he knew it was going to hurt but aside from the pain scaring him not knowing what was going to happen scared him more. What would happen during sex and after words scared him, but he was willing to do it since it was Kouga who he was going to do it with and Kouga wouldn't hurt him.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Kouga knew that his little puppy was nervous, he could tell just by not only smelling it on him but by the way he looked. Now Kouga wasn't as dumb as some people would think... I mean for god sakes he wasn't the leader of his pack for nothing. He knew that Inuyasha was a virgin and was nervous about what was going to happen, but Kouga was going to make sure Inuyasha enjoyed every minute of their love making.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Holding hands Inuyasha and Kouga walked to their room. Their room was big and very extravagant but what got both of their attention was the bed in the middle of the room. It was a huge four poster bed with white blankets and white pillows on it. It looked so nice that even Inuyasha was reconsidering laying on it. The other thing that caught their attention was the oils next to the bed; there was no doubt in their mind what they were going to be used for.

_Ok I can do this... it's going to be ok I can do this. _Inuyasha had been repeating himself that little mantra ever since he and Kouga had stepped into the room he was hoping that it would help him get over his fear of what was about to happen.

Looking at his little uke sit down on the bed and starting to stare at anything but him Kouga couldn't help but feel a little bad. He knew that Inuyasha wanted to make love but since it was his first time he was scared. Then again who wouldn't be since it was widely known how well endowed the Ookami youkai were in their lower regions.

_Look at him he's so scared but I'll make sure to make this incredible for him no matter what_.

Going over to sit next to Inuyasha, Kouga sat down and placed his arm around Inuyasha's shoulder and pulled him closer to him. He then rested his head on his uke's head and savors the moment before he whispered. "If you don't want to do this tonight Inuyasha we don't have to...we can always do it some other night."

As much as Kouga's other 'head' protested he knew that he had to say it. He wanted Inuyasha to enjoy himself he didn't want to force him into anything he didn't want and besides they had an eternity to have sex. He just hoped that it didn't take Inuyasha an eternity to have the courage to have sex with him.

Turning to face Kouga, Inuyasha rest his head on his on the other's broad chest and whispered back. "I-I'm ready but...let's just take it a little slow ok?"

Smirking a little Kouga said. "Well take it slow for now puppy and when you're ready you can just tell me to go faster."

Lifting his head Inuyasha pressed his lips with Kouga for a short kiss. Kouga then placed his hand on Inuyasha's check and brought him closer for another kiss.

Timidly they first kiss but then Kouga started to deepen it by nipping on Inuyasha's lower lip and asked for permission so that his wet tongue could enter. When the half-demon allowed the passage Kouga wrapped both his arms around Inuyasha's waist and pulled him on to his lap with out breaking the kiss.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kouga's neck and Kouga in return held on to Inuyasha's hips. _Thi-this isn't too bad_. Thought Inuyasha while he was kissing Kouga.

Kouga noticing that Inuyasha was relaxing into the kiss decided to move his hands lower and groped his mate's ass checks.

"Mmmnnnn" Inuyasha moaned encouraging Kouga's ministrations. Inuyasha felt as if he was melting into the kiss, as if he was about to turn into a puddle at Kouga's feet.

Slowly Kouga started to move his mouth towards Inuyasha's chin and then towards Inuyasha's neck feeling the need to leave a mark in a visible area of Inuyasha's body. He wanted every one to know that Inuyasha was his and no one else should dare touch him. Removing his mouth from Inuyasha's neck he looked at the hickey he left his little lover. It was slightly red and purple but by morning it would look more like hickey than a bruise.

"K-Kouga... what?"

Smirking Kouga whispered into Inuyasha's ear. "Nothing puppy. I'm just admiring the way you look when you're about to be fucked senseless."

Slightly whimpering, Inuyasha pressed himself closer towards Kouga's body. "Don't worry baby I haven't forgotten to be gentle with you." Turning Kouga moved till his little mate was on his back and under him. Looking at his little mate he asks one last time. "If you don't want to go on just let me know and I'll stop right now, because if you ask me while were doing it I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself."

Pulling Kouga's hand he laid it on his stiff cock and while blushing he said. "Does this feel like I want to stop?"

Rubbing the tip of the stiff member Kouga responded back. "Heh I guess not."

"Oohhh... ah"

Moving his hand slowly up and down the clothed member he saw that Inuyasha's eyes were beginning to close. Kissing his love on the lips Kouga said. "I think its time we take off our clothes don't you think?"

_When did I close my eyes?_ Opening his eyes Inuyasha's looked at Kouga for some time before whispered back. "Ye-yeah...I guess it is."

Another quick kiss and Kouga got off of Inuyasha and started to slowly strip. Inuyasha being shyer then the other demon stood up but turned his back to Kouga so as not to see the other get naked which he was ironic since he was about to do more than look at Kouga. Careful not to rip any part of his clothes, Inuyasha placed them folded on the floor. They were his bonding clothes and he wanted to treat them with care. Smiling at the folded clothes Inuyasha kept on taking off his clothes first the outer layer than the inner layer till he was completely naked.

Noticing that even though his mate was naked he was not turning around Kouga decided to take the initiative and silently walked up to his mate and hugged him from behind. It felt really good to finally hold his naked mate.

Feeling arms around his waist and his seme's cock by his hole Inuyasha stiffened, when he noticed the member was limb he relaxed a little. Fidgeting Inuyasha looked around the room but didn't focus on anything. He was feeling really embarrassed for being shy around the man he loved.

"Do you mind if I touched you a little puppy?" Not able to speak Inuyasha nodded his head.

First he rubbed circles on Inuyasha's stomach to let his lover get used to his touch again. He then started to raise his hand and started to slightly pinch the other's hard nipples. Who would have thought that Inuyasha's biggest weakness were his nipples.

"Aaahhh...mmnn."

After a few moments of pinching the nipples he started to move his hand towards Inuyasha's cock. He fists the member and then rubbed the tip with his thumb. Noticing that his little mate was quickly leaking his seed he then started to pump his hand up and down to bring Inuyasha closer to ecstasy.

Feeling Kouga pump his member reminds Inuyasha of the first time Kouga expressed his interest in him under the tree in the forest. And remembering that with the feeling of being touched brought Inuyasha closer to reaching his peak.

"Ko-Kouga... I'm-I'm going to I'm going to cum."

"Go ahead Inuyasha." Kouga whispers into his sensitive ear. With that said, Inuyasha was blinded with pleasure. He didn't even notice that he spilled his seed all over Kouga's hand.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself puppy because I did." After that said Kouga rubbed his not so small, stiff, cock on Inuyasha's cheeks to stress his point.

Realizing that he was the only one that got any release from the activity Inuyasha made a mental decision to make sure that he was able to make Kouga cum they way he had just made him cum.

Turning around with blush on his face Inuyasha looked at Kouga and said. "You uh you didn't cum...so I...I want to know what do I do to…make you cum?"

Shocked by what the his little puppy said it took Kouga a few seconds to answer all the while Inuyasha seemed to be getting redder just by waiting for the reply. Taking a second to think of what to say he then answers. "Have you ever given a blow job Inuyasha?" After those words were said his smaller mate quirked his head to the side and then shock his head no. This didn't surprise Kouga since his mate was virgin.

"Well that would definitely make me cum if you want to try it."

Nodding his head with curiosity Inuyasha asked what he was supposed to do. He was nervous at what he was going to do but he also wanted to know what fiving a blow job was.

Smiling at the thought of his little mate's mouth around his cock Kouga sat on the edge of the bed Kouga slightly opened his legs. Taking a breath he motioned for Inuyasha to stand in between them. Once the other stood in between them he began to talk again. "Well remember what I did to you when we met each other in the dream realm well it's that but don't worry I'll talk you through it."

Getting on his knees Inuyasha looked at any where but at Kouga's penis. He had seen the others briefly penis before but now that he was up close to it he was feeling a little worried.

"Don't be bashful puppy take a look at what's going to be in your mouth in a few minutes."

Blushing yet doing as he was told Inuyasha took a look at what he was about to put in his mouth. _OH MY GOD THAT IS NOT GOING TO FIT IN ME._ The cock was thick and long, with a nice heavy set of balls to go with them. Now Inuyasha had never looked at other men's dicks in his life but he could tell just by looking at Kouga's that he was bigger than most...hell he was way bigger than Inuyasha, though Inuyasha was a submissive he was still well endowed.

"Don't be shy Inuyasha touch it."

Lifting his hand Inuyasha ran his finger from the base to the head. If was rough yet soft at the same time. Getting a little confidence Inuyasha fisted the member and started to pump his hand up and down. Almost instantly Inuyasha noticed that Kouga was getting hard. The cock started to stiffen and get even thicker which Inuyasha thought was impossible. Rubbing the tip for a second Inuyasha kept on pumping the member till he saw the cock begin to drip with a little pre-cum and he heared Kouga groan with pleasure.

"Inu-Inuyasha take it... oohhhh...take it in your mouth hurry I want you to taste me."

Doing what his dominate said, Inuyasha lowered his mouth and took the head in his mouth. _It's kind of salty_. Thought Inuyasha when he first tasted the liquid leaking out of Kouga's member.

Swirling his tongue around the head of the cock Inuyasha swallowed the cum dripping out of his older lover. Knowing that he is not able to take the whole cock in his mouth he still lowered his head to see how far he could go before he started to choke. Inuyasha got more than half in his mouth before he started to choke. Slowly Inuyasha started to bob his head up down trying to get a rhythm.

"Go...go faster-r puppy and...and pump the rest that you...can't get into your mouth."

Listening to his lover Inuyasha pumped his hand to go insigne to his head bobbing. He knew that he was doing a good job when he felt Kouga grasp his hair start fucking his mouth. It felt strange to have Kouga do this to him but since it was making Kouga feel good Inuyasha allowed it to continue.

"Aaaaahhhh...fuck..."

Loving the way he was making Kouga sound Inuyasha started to moan around the member in his mouth this in return made Kouga feel even better. "Puppy... I'm... I'm gonna c-cum." Kouga tried to pull Inuyasha's head away from the seed that was about to pour out but Inuyasha did not want to move he wanted to taste more of Kouga, so when Kouga came he came in Inuyasha's mouth.

"Mmmnnnn." Moaning, Inuyasha drank the seed pouring out of Kouga, sure it had a salty taste but since it was Kouga's, Inuyasha loved it.

Coming down from his high, Kouga looked down at Inuyasha who still had his now soft member in his mouth, he saw that Inuyasha was still drinking every last drop of seed that had came out of him. "That...that was amazing puppy...were definitely going to be doing that more often."

Slipping the limb cock out of his mouth Inuyasha blushed and nodded his head in agreement. "I-I wouldn't mind doing that again."

After pulling Inuyasha up for a chaste kiss Kouga stood up and pulled Inuyasha up to his feet only to gently push him down onto the bed till he was completely on his back. Kouga then climbed on top of Inuyasha and settled in between his legs. He pressed so close that both their cocks were pressing against each other.

Gasping Inuyasha took in the feeling of having Kouga's cock so close to him, it was rubbing close to his own member. Moaning Inuyasha felt Kouga take both their cocks in his hand and began to pump them together in a slow motion.

"That f-feels good."

Seeing that his lover was enjoying tremendously Kouga removed his hand from their cocks and reached for the oils next to the bed. He graphed the closes one which was light pink and smelled of strawberries. "This might hurt a little Inuyasha, but I promise that it's going to be worth it." Nodding his head Inuyasha spread his legs further apart so that Kouga could do what he needed to do.

Pouring some of the oil on his fingers Kouga began to gently rub Inuyasha's hole with thumb, he was trying to loosen up the outer ring in order to make as painless as possible for when he put in his penis. After rubbing the outside for a few seconds Kouga moves his thumb so that he could use his index finger. Slowly he pushed it past the outer ring till his finger is fully inside.

"K-Kouga." Whispered Inuyasha; it was absolutely painful but it was uncomfortable.

"Its ok baby it'll only be for a little bit."

Stopping for a few seconds, Kouga allowed Inuyasha to get used to his finger before he started to slowly push it in and out. While Kouga pushed his finger inside of Inuyasha the half-demon wrapped his arms around the Ookami demon's neck. When Inuyasha's hole was loose enough for one finger Kouga pulled it out and then pushed it back in with the middle finger.

"Aahh...it...it feels good."

Kissing Inuyasha on the lips, Kouga pushed in the third finger. He needed to stretch Inuyasha enough so that once he pushed his cock inside it wouldn't be as bad as it would have been if he hadn't prepared Inuyasha at all.

"Nnnnnn."

The burning from being stretched wasn't that bad, it was starting to go away quicker than with the other two fingers. His body seemed to be adjusting well to the intruding fingers.

Working the third finger as quickly as possible Kouga then took them out and reached for the oil again. He spread a lot of oil on his cock this way when he pushed it inside of Inuyasha it would slide in easier. Kouga opened Inuyasha's legs further and bend them in order to get better access to Inuyasha's little hole. He then aligned his member to the little hole but didn't push instead he looked at Inuyasha.

Feeling the enormous head so close to his ass Inuyasha stiffened and waited for the penetration to occur...when he didn't feel anything he looked up at Kouga and saw the wolf demon looking at him. Inuyasha knew that Kouga was asking him for the last time if this is what he wanted and giving a nod while closed his eyes Inuyasha allowed Kouga to have his virginity.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Not wanting to tare Inuyasha's anus Kouga began to slowly push his head inside. When the head was inside he waited a few seconds before he pushed the rest of his member in. It took a lot of Kouga's self control not to just start thrusting in the tight cavern that was surrounding his cock, but he knew that if he did start thrusting it would be painful for Inuyasha and Kouga didn't want that.

When Kouga was pushing his hard dick inside of Inuyasha, the entire time the little half-demon could think of was the pain. It was a like his lower half was being torn apart. Quietly whimpering Inuyasha did not tell Kouga to stop because he knew it would get better.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Taking a shaky breath Kouga looked at Inuyasha. His eyes were closed but that didn't stop the tears from coming out, he was biting his lip, most likely so as not to scream out and tell Kouga he didn't want to do it anymore, he was also sweaty but that part was a turn on for Kouga.

Lowering his head Kouga kissed Inuyasha on the lips to give him a little distraction from what was happening. "Are you ok Inuyasha?"

"Would...would you be okay with a...fucking...nnnnn...huge as dick inside...no you wouldn't so just...just give me a few minutes to get used to it."

Nodding his head Kouga gave Inuyasha a few minutes. When the little demon's pain subsided enough he gave Kouga the okay to move.

Placing his hands on both sides of Inuyasha's head Kouga started to pull out but while he did this he thought. _I have to hit his prostate as soon as possible that he can feel good too_. Thrusting back in, Kouga tried to hit the little bud of nerves that was bound to make Inuyasha see stars.

"Aaaahhhh...what...what was that?"

Smirking and proud of himself for finding it so quickly Kouga kept on hitting that little spot while he told Inuyasha. "Don't you remember puppy...this... s called a prostate...haahhh...this is what make's cute innocent boys like you into whores that will give it up..to anybody that can make them feel good." With that said Inuyasha could see why some ukes' slept around. If he had known sex was going to have that feeling he would have done it a long time ago; even if it did hurt in the beginning.

By now Inuyasha's ass was already used to Kouga's big cock so it didn't hurt as much, especially with Kouga hitting his prostate. "Aaahhh...m-more Kouga...deeper p-please."

Complying to his lovers wishes Kouga used one arm to grab Inuyasha hip and lift his bottom half off of the bed so that he would be able to penetrate Inuyasha deeper than what he already was. Pumping in and out of the sweet cavern Kouga looked at Inuyasha and instantly falls in love with what he saw.

Inuyasha'a hair is a spread out around him making him look like a beautiful mess. His eyes are shut tight most likely making him more sensitive to touch. His mouth is slightly open with a fine line of drool coming out of it. His body is glistening with a sweat. His cock leaking his tasty semen. Yes this was the most beautiful that Kouga had ever seen Inuyasha and so he decided to tell him.

"You're so beautiful my mate." Slightly opening his eyes Inuyasha listened. "God the way you...look right now makes me want to never leave this bed."

"Aaahhh K-Kouga... I-I... aaahhhh I'm gonna I'm gonna cum"

Feeling his own orgasm build up Kouga started to push in and out of Inuyasha with more force. He also started to repeatedly stab Inuyasha's prostate with his hard, dripping member.

"K-Kouga m-more... aaahhhh I want more"

With a possessive growl Kouga pulled out of Inuyasha and flipped him over till he was on his hands and knees, he then thrust his member as deeply as possible. With the new angle it was deeper than before which meant that he hit the prostate head on every time he thrust inside of his little lover.

"Aaaahhhh...don't stop...don't stop Kouga"

Hearing his submissive mewl like a bitch in heat brought out Kouga's possessiveness. "Mine your all mine Inuyasha"

With tears of pleasure dripping from his face Inuyasha agreed with Kouga. "Yes...my alpha...only...aaahhhh yours hhaahh all yours." Hearing a growl come out of Kouga made Inuyasha lower his head and raise his hips higher in the air for an even deeper penetration.

Seeing Inuyasha lower his head and raise his hips in the made Kouga feel pride, pride because he was able to make Inuyasha want to submit and not be forced to. Feeling Inuyasha's walls tighten around his cock Kouga started to pick up the pace and thrust even faster all the while making sure he hit Inuyasha's prostate every time.

"K-Kouga...aaahhh I'm-I'm...nngghhh...cumming."

With a final hit at his prostate Inuyasha arched his back and was blinded by white light. His semen came out of him in a rush wetting the sheets under him. He was also able to feel Kouga flood his hole with his own semen. This he was certainly the best orgasm of his life...so far.

Feeling Inuyasha's walls tighten almost painfully around his cock pushed Kouga to his own orgasm. His seed flooded Inuyasha's insides, their was so much that some of it even managed to leak out of Inuyasha and it was right know running down his thighs.

Pulling out Kouga got comfortable next to Inuyasha and then dragged the half-demon towards him. Inuyasha's head was under his chin and his arms were hugging his waist and one of his legs was on top of Kouga's.

**XxXxXxXxX**

After a few moments of silence Kouga asked. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

Burying his head deeper into Kouga's strong chest Inuyasha whispered. "Only a little but its ok...it was worth it."

"I'm glad to hear that...well it's time to rest my little uke, we've had a long night and we need our energy for tomorrow." With that said the newly mated demons slept embracing each other.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Well every one that was the lemon I hoped you guys liked it ^-^ surprisingly enough it only took me a week to do =} but I was really hesitant to write it because I didn't want to disappoint you guys... so let me know what guy's thought of it.

**Edited by Pyrite**


	13. Chapter 13

**Are you Ready?**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning:** Cursing and Male Pregnancy

"" Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

The past four weeks had been like a dream to Kouga. They were just too perfect to be real. The reason they were so perfect was because his day consisted of Waking up, Having sex, Taking a bath, Eating breakfast, Deal with pack problems, Having sex, Eating dinner, Talking with his lovely mate, Having sex, Having sex, Going to sleep. Yes it had been a great four weeks. Even Sesshoumaru was beginning to show signs of change; whenever their was a problem that he just didn't know what to do Sesshoumaru would offer his input.

Well the only thing that he could say was a little off was Inuyasha. He would wake up early and act a little strange; for instance his little inu was trying to hide the fact that he was throwing up in the morning. Not only that but his scent was a little off; he just couldn't place what it reminded him of but he knew that he had smelled that scent before. Hopefully it was just a stomachache.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sesshoumaru could not believe how stupid the wolf was. He either didn't want to see it or was just too stupid to see the signs of what was happening to Inuyasha. Well he wasn't the only one that hadn't noticed what was happening; Inuyasha hadn't noticed what was happening either. Sesshoumaru could understand why Inuyasha didn't know what was happening to himself, when you live with a bunch of humans that don't have the same biological DNA as a demon and that was bound to give the wrong information to anyone.

Yes ever since Inuyasha's scent had changed Sesshoumaru was able to confirm what was happening to his little brother, the only problem was how he was going to tell his brother.

_Maybe he should tell both of them together or I could just let the stupid wolf figure it out himself...no because then the only one losing will be my little brother and those that are yet to come._

**XxXxXxXxX**

Inuyasha felt like he was dying, every morning at least. Ever since he and Kouga mated one he was sick...well not the first week but afterwards. In the beginning he had believed he had just eaten food that upset his stomach but now that so much time had passed he believed it was something else, something worse.

Not only that but, Sesshoumaru started to act strange around him to, for example he would tell him to eat more when they would sit down to eat. Sesshoumaru had also started to carry little snacks in his pocket to give to him, which every time Sesshoumaru would offer the little snack he would take it... for some reason my hunger has increased not by much but it still did. He suspected that his brother knew what was wrong with him but was saying anything. It must not be dangerous though if Sesshoumaru hadn't specifically told him anything.

_I just hope I don't get too fat because of all I'm eating._

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Kouga, Inuyasha, come with me to my study their is something I wish to talk to you about."

The couple eating nodded their heads and stood up to follow Sesshoumaru towards the study. When they reached the study Inuyasha and Kouga sat next to each other in the love seat while Sesshoumaru turned one of the chairs in front of his desk to face them.

"What's wrong Sesshoumaru? What do you need to talk to us about?"

"Inuyasha have you noticed the some difference's about yourself... for example scent, weight, appetite anything?"

"Uhh yeah I have why?"

"Kouga have you noticed anything different about Inuyasha?"

"Hhmm yeah I have...his scent especially it smells like..."

"Like spring."

"Yeah like spring when everything is in bloom."

Ignoring that fact that his brother and his mate were excluding him from the conversation Inuyasha piped up and said. "Hey I haven't noticed my scent change."

"It's obvious you wouldn't brother since you don't smell yourself regularly; anything else Kouga?"

"Well...he's been eating more...that's about it I think. Why?"

Surprised Sesshoumaru thought that either Kouga hadn't noticed Inuyasha visits to the bathroom every morning or Inuyasha had made sure Kouga didn't know, so turning to his brother with a quirk in his eyebrow Sesshoumaru said. "Inuyasha you haven't told him what you have been doing every morning for the past 3 weeks have you?"

Concerned Kouga turned to Inuyasha, what would his little mate keep from him. "What are you talking about Sesshoumaru? What have you been doing every morning Inuyasha?"

"Uh well every morning before you wake up I've been getting nauseas. I wake up and throw up but it's just a little bug I think that's why I haven't told you, it'll pass in no time."

"What! I knew you had thrown up for the past few days but I didn't know you had been doing it for three weeks."

"Its nothing bad though…is it Sesshoumaru?"

"It will pass Kouga but it will be in about two-three months."

"What, what do you mean two-three months?" Frowning Kouga watched Sesshoumaru quirk his eybrow again and then it finally clicked. He knew was going on with Inuyasha. "Oh my god, are you saying what I think your saying?" Shocked Kouga couldn't believe what Sesshoumaru was trying to tell them now everything was beginning to make sense.

"Yes."

Angry that he was being ignored again Inuyasha stood up and said. "Will you guys tell me what your fucking talking about I don't understand."

"What your brother is trying to say Inuyasha is…you're pregnant."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Let's see in the next chapter I think that I'm just going to do all of Inuyasha's pregnancy. Every month will be short but it'll still be their... so yeah. Also review please.

**Edited by** **PYRITE**

**Updated on 3-3-09**


	14. Chapter 14

**Are you Ready?**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning:** Cursing and the whole eight months of Inuyasha's pregnancy, female slash

This is the website were I got the information on women's pregnancy that I used for Inuyasha's pregnancy. **h t t p : / / w w w . b i r t h i n g n a t u r a l l y . n e t / p r e g n a n t / m b m / t w o . h t m l**

"" Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX 2nd month** **XxXxXxXxX**

Every morning, Inuyasha would wake up early and head to the bathroom to empty out the contents in his stomach. After Kouga had been certain that his mate was pregnant he decided to be more alert and had also made sure to wake up so that he would be able to at least hold his mate's beautiful hair for him while emptied out his food.

"How are you feeling puppy?"

After cleaning out his mouth Inuyasha answered. "How do you think I feel? I can't keep any food down, my chest feels sensitive and sore at the same time I feel like I'm going to pass out one minute and then full of energy the next…how do you think I feel...god this is entirely your fault."

Shuddering at the memory at the last time that he didn't agree with his mate Kouga rubbed his mates back. "You're right. I'm so sorry...I'm such an ass will you forgive me?"

Turning around and burying his head in his dominates broad chest Inuyasha murmured. "I'll forgive you for now."

Smiling down at his mate, Kouga opened his mouth to speak when all of a sudden Inuyasha pushed him away and again bent over to throw up in the toilet.

"I... wwuu hate you Kouga... you're going to pay... after I'm done... here."

Shuddering from fear again Kouga bent over next to his mate hold his hair and rub his back. The only thing he could hope for as Inuyasha threw up was that he showed some mercy.

**XxXxXxXxX 3rd Month XxXxXxXxX**

"This is the third pair of robes I've been through today...why the fuck do I keep having nosebleeds?"

Throwing off his dirty clothes Inuyasha changed into a clean pair of clothes. Ever since his belly had started to show Sesshoumaru had made sure that all Inuyasha clothes were loose enough for later on when his belly expanded even more.

"The healer told you that you were going to have occasional nosebleeds...you knew about them before they even came so don't act so surprised."

Turning to his brother Inuyasha said. "Well I don't care that he told me, I shouldn't be bleeding this much...god I hate having to change so much...not only that but I've been going pee a lot."

Pinching the bridge of his nose Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment before he answered. "Again brother you were told about that happening... it's not as if you were not informed about what was to come so relax its all normal."

With a huff Inuyasha sat down in a chair that was next to his brother and waited for him to finish what he was doing so that he could pay attention to him again.

**XxXxXxXxX 4th Month XxXxXxXxX**

Making her way to Inuyasha's room Kagome knocked on the door before she entered. She looked around to find Inuyasha crying while looking at himself in the mirror of his room. It was a full length mirror that hung on the wall next to the door that held a room full of clothes that belonged both to Inuyasha and Kouga.

Rushing towards her friend Kagome asked what was wrong. "Inuyasha what's going on; what happened? Why are you crying?"

Turning around to and looking at his long time friend from the future he answered. "Look...look at my face...it has blotches on it...and not only that but my nipples to...they've gotten so dark...why did that happen?"

Wrapping her arms around her friend and hugging him Kagome thought of how hard it must be for her friend to have some many things happen to his body at once.

"It's ok Inuyasha...its natural for that to happen...really this happens to the women in my time to."

Tarring himself away from Kagome Inuyasha yelled at her. "I'm sick of people telling me its natural...it's not natural to me ok, not too long ago I didn't even know males could have babies and now look at me, I'm four months pregnant."

Looking at his friend shocked expression it took Inuyasha a few seconds to register what he had just said to Kagome. "I'm so sorry Kagome it's just that... I... I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you please forgive me its just that it's so much happening so fast... please forgive me."

With a smile on her face Kagome instantly hugged her friend again and told him while smiling. "It's ok... I'm sure you needed to relieve some stress don't worry ok... it was most likely just the hormones."

"Heh I hate these fucking hormones."

**XxXxXxXxX 5th Month XxXxXxXxX**

These were the times that Inuyasha loved the most. When he would climb into bed with his mate and relax while his mate rubbed his swollen feet; yes this was heaven.

"How does this feel baby?"

Looking over his swollen belly Inuyasha looked at Kouga smiling. "Its great... you have no idea how much I needed that." With a content sigh Inuyasha starts to rub his belly. "God look at me Kouga! How can you even sleep on the same bed with me? My belly has gotten so big and not only that but look at the ugly strength marks on it...seriously look at them it's nasty."

With one last rub given to Inuyasha's feet Kouga crawled up Inuyasha's leg and stopped when his face was right in front of Inuyasha's bulging belly.

"These marks on your stomach Inuyasha are like battle scars. They're honorable and should be worn proudly."

With a peck on his mates belly Kouga started to sensuously lick it before he heard his lover's surprised gasp.

"What's wrong Inuyasha... are you ok?"

"The...the baby...I-I think it just moved...aahh...right here look right here."

Placing Kouga's hands just bellow his belly button Inuyasha waited until the baby kicked again. They waited a few seconds and the baby kicked again.

"Oh my god I felt that...that's the baby...that's our baby Inuyasha."

Keeping his hands on his Inuyasha's belly Kouga lifted his face to give Inuyasha a quick kiss. After the kiss he moved his head to Inuyasha's thigh in order to be closer to the now active baby.

"God Inuyasha...this is really happening...you have no idea how happy I am."

Smiling down at his lover Inuyasha ran his fingers through Kouga's hair a few times before he answered. "You better be happy, because if you weren't their would have been some problems. Hey are you going to stay there all night or are you going to come over here next to me to sleep?"

"I think I'll stay in between you legs a while longer...you just get some sleep if you're tired baby."

After a silent ok and a soft yawn Inuyasha quickly fell asleep, he wasn't even able to hear what Kouga whispered to his bulging belly. "I'm so happy your having my baby Inuyasha...you have no idea how much I love you right know."

**XxXxXxXxX** **6th Month** **XxXxXxXxX**

"If I leak through my shirt one more time I will hurt some body."

Removing the top half of his clothes Inuyasha started to look for something new to wear when all of a sudden he felt two hands wrap around his growing belly. Whenever he was feeling angry or depressed he would always count on Kouga to make him feel better.

"Come now Inuyasha don't get mad...the liquid that is staining your shirt is going to feed our baby that is growing in your belly."

Kouga started making circles on Inuyasha's belly trying to comfort his mate. A few minutes later he started to smell his mate's arousal. With a smirk on his face Kouga said. "You know Inuyasha; it's been a while since we've had sex...how about we have some fun today?"

Leaning back on his strong mate Inuyasha closed his eyes and let his mate continue touching him. It felt really good to have those strong arms holding him and protecting him and their future babies.

"I want to but...I just don't have the energy Kouga. I wish I could please you like I did when I wasn't pregnant but...I can't...oh Kouga you must be so angry with me because I can't do anything for you any more."

Turning his mate around Kouga started to kiss Inuyasha; his tongue probed Inuyasha's mouth until he opened his mouth to let his lovers tongue inside him. Kouga then ran his tongue all over Inuyasha's mouth to taste him.

"Mmmnnn."

Removing his mouth from his half-demons mouth Kouga rubbed his growing baby's temporary home. It still amazed him when he remembered that his lover happily suffered the joy of pregnancy.

"Baby you don't have to worry about satisfying me, right now that you're pregnant it's about me satisfying you."

Grabbing his love by his hand Kouga moved Inuyasha till he was lying down on the bed; he looked so adorable, especially with his belly popping out. It had grown these few months and it looked beautifully on Inuyasha.

"What are you going to do Kouga?"

Smirking a little Kouga said. "Well puppy I've always wanted to taste breast milk, so I was hoping that since you're pregnant and leaking I could maybe have a taste?"

With blush instantly staining his checks Inuyasha thought about it. _I want to but..._thinking about if for a few moments Inuyasha made a decision.

"Ok I'll let you do it but I don't want to do it right know I'm just to out of energy. How about after I have the baby then you can suck them all you want, after the baby has already eaten that is."

Smiling at his little mate Kouga nodded his head and said. "Alright Inuyasha but you can't back out of the promise alright."

"Alright...now let's take a little nap I'm tired."

**XxXxXxXxX 7th Month XxXxXxXxX**

It was about the middle of the night and Inuyasha couldn't find a way to go to sleep. He used to sleep in on his stomach but since he became pregnant he wasn't able to and it didn't help that the baby picked midnight to move around. His little baby seemed to have day and night mixed up. Sighing Inuyasha got up and as quietly as he could from his bed Inuyasha made his way towards the garden outside the castle.

The garden was really beautiful; it had all sorts of exotic and colorful flowers. Ever since Inuyasha had been 6 months pregnant he went to the garden to relax He would sit in a special chair that Sesshoumaru had especially made for him and he would just sit in his chair while he looked at the stars. The pregnant demon believed that the starts made him relax since when he was a baby himself his mother had loved to watch stars.

Waddling, Inuyasha would deny it, towards his special chair Inuyasha noticed that their was some one sitting in the chair next to his, upon a closer look he saw it was Sango. As he approached the chair he felt like it had been an eternity since he had last spoken to her.

"Hey Sango couldn't sleep either?"

Sitting down on his chair Inuyasha let out a content sigh, he loved the garden but walking while having your feet swollen and carrying about twenty extra pounds made it some what of a burden to walk.

"Well to tell you the truth I kind of saw you walking here last night so I decided to keep you company tonight, if it's ok with you?"

Smiling at the demon slayer Inuyasha said. "Oh don't worry I don't mind, it'll be nice to have some companionship since Kouga tends to sleep like the dead in the night. I don't get it really he used to get up right when I would get up every morning to throw up but he doesn't even move and inch when I get up and leave the room in the night."

Giggling at her friend's mate Sango said. "No offense Inuyasha, but men are just weird that way."

"Oh believe me no offense taken." He sighed, "So how are you doing... anything new I should know about?"

Lowering her head Sango tried to hide the blush on her checks. She had wanted to talk to someone about her predicament for a while but she had no idea who to talk to. She couldn't tell Miroku because he was too much of pervert and Sesshoumaru and Kouga were out of the question. As for Kagome well the predicament was about her so she couldn't talk to her about it yet. So thus she was left with Inuyasha.

"Well um me and Kagome have um been getting to closer...well uh I mean closer than friends...for example um I kissed her a few days ago and she kissed me back."

"Oh well that's good...I kind of thought you were going to end up with Miroku though what happened with that."

Getting comfortable on the chair she was in Sango closed her eyes. She had wondered about that herself when she had found out she had feelings for the teenage girl from the future. "Well he and I kind of talked maybe four months ago and decided we would be better off as friends."

Nodding his head Inuyasha agreed with the idea. "Oh well I guess whatever works for you guys is fine. So how did you figure out you wanted Kagome?"

Blushing more at the memory Sango started to play with the hem of her blouse. "Well we were bathing in the hot springs that castle has and well when I saw her naked it sort of felt like looking at her for the first time and I got...um really excited and uh I kind of went from there."

"Hah well I've never seen Kagome naked but I'm guessing she looked good."

"Oh she does."

"So who's Miroku going after since your going to be taken soon?"

"I think he's going after a female wolf in Kouga's pack."

No doubt he would thought Inuyasha since he saw Miroku get a little friendly with one of the woman that had came to the castle to report on how the pack was doing while Kouga was in the castle with Inuyasha. She was a pretty girl that would keep Miroku on his feet and put him in his place whenever it would be needed.

"Well I wish him luck with that, wolves can be a hassle."

"Are you talking from experience Inuyasha?"

"Damn right I am."

After they continued their conversation for another hour both friends left the garden and went to their respected rooms.

**XxXxXxXxX** **8th Month**** XxXxXxXxX**

"I swear to god Kouga if you EVER ever do that again I am going to ram my Tetsusaiga so far down your throat your going to be shitting metal."

Running to see why his little brother was yelling at his mate Sesshoumaru stopped when he got to the fuming half-demon. "What's going on here Inuyasha why are you yelling and not relaxing like the healer said?"

Pointing at his mate Inuyasha ranted. "Well this wolf over here decided to eat the chocolate that Kagome brought me from her time. Do you know how bad I wanted that chocolate; but now I can't eat because you ate it. Why would you do that Kouga?" Waddling towards his brother, Inuyasha buried his face in his chest and started to cry.

Both Sesshoumaru and Kouga knew that the reason Inuyasha was so emotional was because of his hormones but they weren't going to tell him. They had remembered a week ago when they had tried to do explain to his Inuyasha that he was being hormonal but that had made things even worse. So instead of doing that now they were going to try to calm him down.

"Would you like me to kill him brother?"

"No."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but like I've been trying to tell you before Sesshoumaru came in their is still a lot of that chocolate left look."

Holding up a bag full of Hersey's kisses Kouga let Sesshoumaru take them from him and give them to a suddenly happy Inuyasha. It baffled them to see the change in Inuyasha so quickly.

"Oh Kouga why didn't you say anything?"

"I..." Seeing Sesshoumaru shake his head and glare at him Kouga decided to forget the words he was going to utter and instead he agreed with Inuyasha. "You're right baby I'm sorry I should have told you sooner."

With I look of complete bliss Inuyasha offered the other men in the room chocolate, knowing better than to take food from an eating Inuyasha they declined.

"Mmm Kouga?"

"What's up Inuyasha?"

Point to the drawer next to him he said. "Can you get the hot and cold patch thingies that Kagome brought for me? My back is killing me."

At this very moment both Kouga and Sesshoumaru were thinking the exact same thing. _Just a few more weeks and this bipolar Inuyasha will be gone._

**XxXxXxXxX 9th Month XxXxXxXxX**

"I can't believe I have to be on bed rest, what does that stupid healer know anyway?"

Getting up and making his way to the window Inuyasha looked outside at his beautiful view, he loved looking outside his window and especially now since his healer had demanded he be on bed rest for the duration of his pregnancy. It was horrible to Inuyasha to be stuck in his room while everybody else was allowed to roam freely.

_Hm maybe the healer should put everyone else in bed rest to so they can know what I'm feeling._

"Well Inuyasha aside from the fact that you look like a balloon ready to pop."

"What's a balloon?"

Putting on some clothes Inuyasha prepared himself to go out; he was tired of being confined to his room like a child. He sure he was still young but he didn't needed to be treated like a baby.

"Well it's..."

Looking at Inuyasha Kagome frowned she had known that sooner or later he was going to try to break out of the room. It was just too bad that he had to do it while she was there. If only he had done it while Kouga or Sesshoumaru was around then it wouldn't have been so hard for them for her though it might be a problem.

"Inuyasha what the hell do you think you're doing, get back in that bed."

Walking inside Inuyasha's room Miroku was not shocked to see his friend out of bed but he was even more surprised to see his friend getting ready to leave. Hadn't the healer told him that he was supposed to stay in bed?

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm getting out of this room once and for all I'm sick of being in here I've been in here forever."

"It's only been three weeks."

Even though it had only been three weeks Sango knew that they must have felt like an eternity to Inuyasha. So steeping in the room next to Miroku she crossed her arms over her chest and tried to guard the door.

"Oh shut up three weeks is a long time."

"No it isn't."

"Shut up Miroku or I will forced to eat you."

"Eat me?"

"You heard me, eat you."

Seeing the murderous look on Inuyasha's face Kagome tried to calm him down. "Inuyasha were just trying to help you relax."

"Well I don't need your guy's aahhh." Holding his stomach Inuyasha bent over and cried out. He didn't know what the hell was happening to him but he didn't like it at all.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? Take a deep breath and try to tell us where it hurts."

"It feels like something trying to push down."

Both Sango and Kagome looked at each other for a moment before they both said the same thing. "The baby's coming."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Well I hope you guys liked these quick 9 months. I really didn't want to spend too much time on them so I just did them quickly, I hope guys didn't mind.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 3-7-09**


	15. Chapter 15

**Are you Ready?**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning:** No child birth, use your imagination and cursing

"" Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Panting on the bed, Inuyasha was deliriously looking at the child in his arms. The little boy had Inuyasha's golden colored eyes, but Kouga's dark black hair. He didn't have Kouga's tail but he had Inuyasha's puppy dog ears. The baby was also a dominate like his father Kouga and was just a lovely child. Feeling a hand stroke his hair, Inuyasha looked up; Kouga was looking down at him with slightly red and puffy eyes.

"Why are you crying wolf...you weren't even the one that had the baby."

With a sob yet laugh Kouga kissed his exhausted mate. "You're right baby, I'm just being I a little bitch I guess."

With a slight drop of his head Inuyasha barely heard what Kouga said. "Let me see the baby, you need to get some rest Inuyasha, you must be exhausted." Letting Kouga take the baby from his arms, Inuyasha's head barely hit the bed before he went into a well deserved sleep.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Opening his eyes the first thing Inuyasha noticed was that all his body was sore especially his now smaller belly. The second thing he noticed was that his baby wasn't in the room with him.

_The baby...where's my baby._

Franticly looking around Inuyasha noticed that there was nobody in the room with him. Since he was starting to get hysterical he didn't bother using any of his other senses to see if there was anybody else around him instead he just cried out. "Kouga...Kouga where's my baby?"

Coming into the room with the baby covered in a grayish colored blanket Kouga sat down next to Inuyasha on the bed. Seeing Inuyasha relax Kouga smiled; already Inuyasha's motherly side was coming out.

"Hey baby, here's our little boy."

Sitting up on the bed to take the baby Inuyasha lifted his arms on held the newly born boy. Kissing Inuyasha on the cheek Kouga asked. "How do you feel? Does anything hurt anywhere...want me to bring you anything if you do just let me know and I'll bring it for you."

Smiling down at his baby and his worried mate Inuyasha said. "No…well I guess yeah I feel sore all over...do you think you can give me something that can make me feel better?"

Walking towards the drawer next to closet he opened the top drawer and took out a clear bottle with a purpled-colored liquid in it. "The healer told me to give this to you if you felt sore, I guess it'll take the pain away." Opening the bottle Kouga handed the bottle to Inuyasha. After taking to bottle Inuyasha sniffed it and then drank it.

"How is it?"

"Well it smelled like flowers but it tasted like peaches."

"I like peaches. Now that you're awake we need to talk about something, what are we going to name the baby. We can't call him baby or boy forever, he need's a name so do you have any ideas?"

Thinking for a few minutes Inuyasha said. "How about we call him Tashi I've always liked that name."

"Ok Tashi it is."

**XxXxXxXxX 1 month later XxXxXxXxX**

"Gha why does Tashi always have to bite me when I try to feed him?"

"Hm I think it's cause he's trying to latch on to your nipple Inuyasha, he probably thinks that you're going to take it away if he doesn't hold on tight."

Half-glaring at the baby sucking on his nipple Inuyasha slightly changed the subject. "I just hope that Kouga doesn't bite me like the baby does." When what Inuyasha said sinked in Kagome's eyes widened; she was left speechless for only a moment. "What; why would he suck on your nipple?"

Feeling the blush spread on his cheeks Inuyasha looked at everywhere but at Kagome. "Well he uh he told me that it's always been his fantasy to taste breast milk and well I told him that is he waited after I have the baby then I would let him do it."

Giggling a little Kagome smiled at Inuyasha; she had never expected her friend to be a little kinky. "Since we're on the subject I guess I wouldn't mind tasting breast milk either."

Looking at Kagome with a little shock Inuyasha suddenly remembered the conversation he had with Sango. "Well maybe you could taste breast milk too. All you have to do is find a way to get Sango pregnant."

Shocked by what Inuyasha said Kagome gaped at him for a few moments before she stuttered out. "How-how did you know about that?"

Looking at Kagome Inuyasha smirked. "Well I'm not going to tell you because it's a secret but I must say that you and Sango would make a great couple."

Smiling at her half demon friend Kagome whispered. "You really think so?"

"I do."

Removing Tashi from his right nipple and then switching him to the left one Inuyasha continued talking. "Well anyways now that that's out of the way you think I should let Kouga suck on my nipples?"

With her index finger and thumb pinching her chin Kagome took a few seconds to think before answering. "I think you should just let him do it I mean I would let...Sango if it was her fantasy, I don't see why not let Kouga."

Taking into consideration what Kagome said Inuyasha replied. "You're right; I'll let him do it this week um can you take the baby when I do decide when to do it, I'll pump my milk with that device you brought from your time so you can feed Tashi."

"Sure I'll take him."

With that said Inuyasha started to think of how he was going surprise Kouga about letting him know about being able to drink his milk.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ok know you guys are probably wondering why Inuyasha would have a breast pump in the feudal era, well I just have to say that it's a battery powered pump so that's why Inuyasha would not need to connect it to an outlet...I hope this answers your question if you had it.

**Edited by** **Pyrite**


	16. Chapter 16

**Are you Ready?**

Kouga/Inuyasha

Rating: **M**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

"" Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

This was a special night for Inuyasha, it had been a few weeks since he and Kouga had had sex and he wanted to make it special. Especially since Inuyasha was going to let Kouga drink his milk. It was a going to be a special occasion and he wanted things to go perfect.

Inuyasha had everything planned; first he made sure that Sesshoumaru gave Kouga some sort of mission that would take a week to finish. The reason Inuyasha wanted Kouga gone for a week was because the longer apart they were the more Kouga would want him. Sure it had already been a while since they had sex but since they were always close to each other they didn't really physically miss each other. Sure they missed sex but it wasn't much since they were able to hold each other in the night.

Second, Inuyasha made sure to give Tashi to Kagome and Sango to take care of, he had asked them if they could babysit him for about a day and a half. Inuyasha didn't really how long Kouga was going to want to have sex since they hadn't done anything for a very long time. So he had decided to estimate a long day and decided that a day and half would be long enough for sex.

Third, Inuyasha wanted to set up their room. He had thick curtains brought in to make the room darker but then he also had almost a hundred lit candles to make sure there was some light. There was also a path of white, red and pink rose petals leading to the bed, which was surrounded by rose petals. In Inuyasha's opinion the room looked inviting and ready for passion.

So with only about one more hour until Kouga came back to the castle Inuyasha went to go take a shower, Kouga liked it when Inuyasha smelled like strawberries.

**XxXxXxXxX**

A whole fucking week that's how long Kouga had been away from his Inuyasha and his baby; Tashi a whole week. It had been the longest week of his life since he hadn't been far from his child and baby since he had arrived at Sesshoumaru's castle.

_I don't see why that idiot couldn't just send somebody else to take care of those stupid issues. Why the hell should I be away from my family just because a fucking lord feels he owns land that have never belonged to him?_

Practically ready to kill anything in his path Kouga decided to go straight to his mate, his mate was sure to make him feel better. Just thinking of being in his mate's presence made him smile a little and breathe a little calmer.

_I wonder if Inuyasha missed me as much as I missed him?_

Making his way in the castle Kouga made his way around the large building with ease. He had become so accustomed to the castle that he could in it with his eyes closed. Opening the door to his room Kouga's nose was instantly hit the most beautiful smell of fresh flowers. And his eyes saw the most beautiful atmosphere imaginable, though what made the scene even more amazing was the sight of his mate sitting in the middle of the bed naked and waiting for him.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Are you just going to stand there Kouga or are you going to come and greet your lonely mate?"

Walking on the rose petals, Kouga walked directly towards his mate not bothering to sit down Kouga just drunk in the sight of his gorgeous mate. His silver hair was lose and hanging around his blush covered face like a frame. His chest was plumper than usual do to the milk that was used to feed his baby; his nipples were already hard just because Kouga was worshipping them with his eyes. His member was the same light tan color as the rest of his body, it wasn't hard yet but it was slightly twitching. Oh and his legs he could just stay in between them for days. They were so strong yet delicate, a combination that Kouga loved.

Lifting his hand Kouga brought it to Inuyasha's soft cheek; he rubbed it for a few minutes when all of a sudden Inuyasha moved the fingers to his lips. First to kiss his fingers and then to suck on the tip of the index finger. It felt really good to have that warm mouth around a part of his body even if it was just his finger.

Groaning Kouga started to caress Inuyasha's cheek with his other hand. Liking the way it felt to have Inuyasha suck his finger Kouga pushed his middle finger in with his index finger and started to slowly thrust his fingers inside of Inuyasha's mouth. He licked his lips as he pushed his finger in deeper inside of Inuyasha's mouth.

"Mmnn... mmnn"

Moaning Inuyasha moved one of his own hands towards his hard neglected member and started to pump himself in rhythm of Kouga's fingers. It had been so long since they had been sexual together that Inuyasha was ready to burst from these little menstruations.

"Oh puppy...you have no idea what you're doing to me."

With lust glazed eyes Inuyasha looked up at Kouga only to see him looking down at him masturbating. Mentally smirking Inuyasha removed Kouga's saliva covered fingers from his mouth; he then scooted further up the bed till his back hit the headboard. With the smirk now on his face Inuyasha spread his legs to give Kouga a nice view of his assets.

_I've never done this before I hope he likes it._

With that thought Inuyasha started to teasingly move his hand to his member. He caressed his tip with his thumb to spread the pre-cum that was leaking. Shuddering a little Inuyasha continued touching himself, removing his eyes from his member Inuyasha looked up and saw that without him even noticing Kouga had moved right in front of him. The older demon was almost in-between his legs all he had to do now was scoot a little further up.

Even with the arousing man in front of him something else caught Inuyasha's whole attention. What had caught his attention was that in less than two minutes the wolf had managed to rid himself of all his clothes and was already looking like his cock was going to burst if he didn't cum soon.

Taking some pity on Kouga, Inuyasha said. "Do you want me...mmmnnn…to help you...with your _little_ problem...Kouga."

Shaking his head Kouga said. "No, just keep touching yourself...I'll take care of this while I watch...just k-keep touching yourself."

Nodding his head Inuyasha started to stroke his hot rod. With one hand on his member Inuyasha moved the other hand to one of his already hard nipples. First, Inuyasha rubbed it with his thumb; after his nipple had started too slowly drip with milk Inuyasha gently pinched it. When a few drops of milk landed on his index finger he moved his hand towards Kouga and offered him some.

"You said you wanted some of my milk Kouga...here?"

Stopping the hand that was rubbing his member Kouga reached out and grasped a hold of Inuyasha's wrist. He brought the others finger to his mouth and started to show it the love that Inuyasha had showed to his fingers.

"Kouga...h-how does it taste?" Removing the fingers from his mouth Kouga answered. "Its delicious puppy and I want more."

Smiling Kouga gently pushed Inuyasha on his back and crawled up between his legs. Leaning down over his lover's swollen breast Kouga couldn't believe he was going to finally be able to taste the sweet nectar that his little boy had been feeding from for weeks. Moving closer to the hard nipple Kouga gave it an experimental lick. He did this just to make sure Inuyasha wasn't going to push him away and say he changed his mind. When his moaning lover didn't do that Kouga latched on to the nipple and began to suck on it. While he sucked on the delicious tasting milk Kouga moved his other hand down to Inuyasha's trembling buttocks. Instead of pushing his finger inside the little hole though he moved his finger up and down the crack.

"K-Kouga stop... being such...aahh tease."

Smirking Kouga removed himself from the nipple he was sucking on and moved to the other one; he wanted to give both nipples the same attention. As he sucked on the nipple he felt his lover tremble a little more. Getting painfully aroused Kouga whispered. "Your milk is so good puppy, no wonder our little Tachi doesn't want to ever stop sucking on them, it's delicious."

Blushing at Kouga's whispered words Inuyasha moaned and begged Kouga to stop teasing him. "Please Kouga. Nngghh please push it in." Even while Kouga had been sucking on his nipple Inuyasha had been pressing his round checks down towards Kouga's moving finger. He desperately wanted that thick finger inside of him.

Finally taking pity on Inuyasha Kouga started to push his finger inside of Inuyasha's body. After it was completely in he let Inuyasha get used to having something inside of him. It had been so long since Inuyasha had something inside of him that the silver demons muscled insides were tight and clenching on to him tightly.

"Oh Kouga...it's been to long."

"Yes it has puppy."

Adding another finger Kouga heard Inuyasha give a little hiss of pain, it was almost like they were going to have sex for the first time. Smiling wider at this thought Kouga began to get restless. Kouga quickly then added a third finger, he make sure he stretched Inuyasha far enough before he removed his fingers and asked Inuyasha if he's really ready.

"Are you ready?"

Nodding his head Inuyasha told Kouga he was ready and bent his legs. By opening his legs wide Inuyasha allowed Kouga to move forward so that the head of Kouga's cock was right in the opening of his ass.

While Kouga was still sucking on Inuyasha's nipple Kouga started to push inside of Inuyasha. He did this carefully so that his hard length didn't tare the love of his lives anus.

_Kouga._ Whimpering Inuyasha tried to stay as calm as possible so that Kouga's member would go in as painless as possible. This was working but even if it had been years of having anal sex everyday he would still be whimpering at the feel of Kouga entering him.

"I-I'm sorry baby just hold on to me ok."

With that said Inuyasha reached down and held on to Kouga's shoulders. With out even meaning to Inuyasha dug his nails inside of Kouga's shoulders. Kouga though didn't say anything because Inuyasha needed that outlet for the pain the huge member was giving him.

"Nngghh...K-Kouga."

With one final push Kouga was finally completely inside of Inuyasha. Grunting a little Kouga tried to not move before the muscles squeezing his cock relaxed. He wanted to make sure that Inuyasha didn't accidentally tare anything inside.

After a few moments of just having Kouga lay on top of him Inuyasha squeezed Kouga with his cheeks. Inuyasha then told Kouga to move.

Pulling out and then giving a swallow thrust Kouga instantly hit Inuyasha's prostate. "Aahh...ah Kouga." Groaning Kouga thrust a little faster and kept a firm hold on Inuyasha's hips. "What's wrong puppy just because I haven't been inside you for a while doesn't mean I've forgotten were you like to be touched." To prove his point Kouga lowered his head to keep on sucking Inuyasha's nipples while he kept on thrusting into Inuyasha's very willing tight cavern.

"Harder Kouga...aahh don't stop...aahh."

Throwing his head back and arching his back Inuyasha couldn't help but be amazed at how quickly he felt like he's going crazy. It was amazing that even after so many weeks of abstinence Kouga still knew how to work his body.

"Kouga." Shaking his head as if to say no Inuyasha started whimpering loudly. "K-Kouga...aahh...this is to m-much...nngghh I-I don't know how much...much more I can take."

Deciding that it was a good idea to give Inuyasha some relieve Kouga removed his mouth from Inuyasha's nipple. After he removed his mouth from the nipple though he also stopped thrusting inside the needy hole.

"No...no no...please don't stop Kouga please. Kouga...nngghh please baby...come on Kouga...move please."

Using as much strength as he could muster Kouga took a deep breath. It was becoming a bit hard to fight the tempting voice that was begging him to continue. He did his best though and instead Kouga took another deep breath.

"Inuyasha...don't worry I'll continue but I just want you to do one thing for me...get on my lap and start riding me." Kouga made this little request because even through out all the times that they had sex together Inuyasha had never ridden him. Sure they had contemplated it but they had never gotten around to do it.

"Yes yes yes."

Shuddering a little Inuyasha saw Kouga sit with his back against the headboard of the bed and his legs a little apart. With out even missing a bet Inuyasha followed him till he was straddling his lap. Wrapping his arms around Kouga's neck Inuyasha lifted his body a little so that Kouga's hard member was aligned with his hole.

"Ready baby?"

"Yes."

Feeling Kouga spread his checks Inuyasha looked at Kouga and kissed him sweetly while starting to push down on the hot rod. Since Kouga had been in Inuyasha not so long ago Kouga's huge member was able to go in smoothly.

"Ngh...it-it's...deeper th-than before...haaahh."

Experimentally lifting himself up and then down Inuyasha loosened his grip on Kouga's neck and instead just held on to his mate's strong broad shoulders.

"That's why I wanted to do it this way. Don't tell Ayame but I talked to Miroku and he told me that it felt better for Ayame to ride Miroku this way cause of the deeper penetration."

"Kouga...don't talk about them while you fuck me."

Chuckling at his mate's honesty Kouga nodded his head and instead of answering Kouga thrust up towards Inuyasha which caused him to moan.

"T-that's...what I thought."

Smirking Kouga ran his tongue over one of Inuyasha's nipples. "Well puppy are you going to move or do you just want me to drink our baby's milk?"

Grunting a little Inuyasha started to push up and down Kouga's member till he was practically bouncing on it.

"You... you like this position to Inuyasha?"

Not even caring about what was spilling out of his mouth any more Inuyasha answered. "Y-yes...yes...I fucking l-love it...aahh...do you like this to Kouga...nngghh."

While meeting Inuyasha's thrust Kouga groaned out. "I love it puppy...I love it."

"Aahh...I...I love you Kouga, I love you."

Wrapping his hand around Inuyasha's neglected member and pumping it Kouga murmured. "I love you so Inuyasha, with all my heart and then some."

"Oohh K-Kouga...faster faster I can feel it Kouga...ah...oh I c-can you f-feel it."

"Yes...yes I can."

With tears welling up in his eyes Inuyasha bounced even faster on Kouga's lap. He trying to bring both of them to the point of orgasm but it was getting hard to concentrate since white light was already beginning to blind him.

"I-I'm going...I'm going to cum Kouga."

"Ah ah…AAHH." Feeling the dam in his belly burst Inuyasha came on Kouga's hand and belly.

When Kouga felt Inuyasha's tight walls squeeze him even more he was thrown over the edge. While he came he kept on thrusting into Inuyasha franticly. He didn't' even stop until he noticed Inuyasha had had an orgasm again; his little lover had just been so sensitive.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Some men hated it when their male lovers came inside them but Inuyasha didn't. On the contrary he loved it. Every time Kouga came inside it gave him more than just the calm feeling that sex gave he felt...well it was hard to explain how it made him feel but it was more then amazing.

Right up until his 7th month Kouga and Inuyasha would have sex almost every other day. The reason being that for some reason the sex would ward off his mood swings. He didn't know what it was that just made him so relaxed but after they had stopped having sex the grouchiness had started up. Now that he had sex again though Inuyasha; and the whole castle, was sure that he would be his old chipper self again.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Still slightly panting Kouga tried to take Inuyasha off of his cock but Inuyasha's walls instantly tighten around his member. This had never happened before but at the moment he was to lethargic to really care. What he cared about at the moment was getting some much needed rest.

"Inuyasha?"

"Let's just stay like this please..I love the way you feel inside me, and besides if you pull out the cum's gonna come out to and it'll make a mess."

"Alright then puppy."

With Inuyasha still straddling him Kouga laid down completely on the bed. When Kouga laid down Inuyasha laid down on his chest, though first he wiggled around a little trying to become comfortable.

"Good night Inuyasha."

"Good night Kouga."

**XxXxXxXxX 3 moths later XxXxXxXxX**

Changing the baby's nappy Inuyasha kept on yelling at Kouga. "You knew what would happen you stupid wolf you knew it geez Tashi isn't even a decade old. Fuck he's just 7 months old and already he's going to have a brother or sister."

Trying to calm his mate down Kouga said. "I'm sorry Inuyasha but it wasn't my entire fault, I didn't hear you telling me to stop all I heard was _Yes Kouga faster don't stop_ so don't even try to blame this on me."

_You just fucked up._ Was what Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Sesshoumaru thought after Kouga said that sentence. They being as smart as they were stepped back from the arguing couple. They didn't want to be any where near that cross fire.

With the baby on his hip Inuyasha turned to Kouga and while smiling he said. "You're right Kouga I'm to blame too. I apologize to prove to you how sorry I am I won't ever EVER have sex with you again so this won't accidentally happen again ok."

Plopping down on the grass Inuyasha let Tashi crawl around; all the while keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't put anything in his mouth.

"Oh come on Inuyasha...puppy I'm sorry I won't ever get you pregnant without you knowing again. Though I didn't even know I was getting you pregnant in the process I'm sorry please forgive me."

Not even bothering to look at Kouga Inuyasha said. "Alright I'll forgive you if you go to the kitchen and make me something to eat I think the food cravings are kicking in a little early...oh and make sure to bring something soft for the baby to eat to."

With a quick alright Kouga ran off to the kitchen get food for his family. It was almost comical to see that he was at Inuyasha's beck and call.

"That was kind of harsh wasn't it Inuyasha?"

"You may think it was harsh Kagome but you aren't the one that was that has Kouga's huge ass cock up your ass almost every night; what I just did is called payback."

"Its not like you don't enjoy that cock brother, almost the whole castle can hear you beg for that cock to fuck you harder and deeper if I may quote what I heard once _oh Kouga don't stop faster faster... I'm cumming I'm cumming aahh."_

Blushing at his brothers words Inuyasha laid down on the grass next to Tachi. He decided to ignore Sesshoumaru's sexual comment.

"He knows I'm just teasing, it's just that these mood swings have kicked in earlier than I expected. I think this baby is going to be just like his daddy."

"And you wouldn't have him any other way would you Inuyasha?"

"Nope I wouldn't Miroku."

Kouga come back with a tray of food and sitting on the grass next to Inuyasha and said. "Here baby I didn't know what you could want so I just decided to bring a little of everything."

Not even bother to look at the food Inuyasha crawled up Kouga's lap and rested his head on his mates shoulder, once he felt Kouga's arms around his waist he whispered to him. "I'm sorry I'm such a dick I promise not to yell at you again. I'm actually happy that we're going to have another baby, it's just that didn't expect it so soon. I'm sorry will you forgive me."

Giving Inuyasha's bared neck a lick then a little bite Kouga whispered back. "I forgive you puppy...I know it's just the mood swings. But how about you make it up to me up in the bedroom later on. Kagome brought back a book from her time called the Kamasutra it has a lot of interesting things in it that I want to show you."

"Alright but I hope it has pictures; you know how much I like books with pictures in it."

"Oh don't worry puppy it does."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Being the only one able to hear Kouga and Inuyasha's conversation Sesshoumaru thought. _'Hm I thinking I'm going to have to have more rooms build into the castle if they keep on having sex like a bunch of bunnies.'_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ok well the reason I put this was because I was a show on TV and they said that the male's sperm has something in it that can relax a women. I know Inuyasha is not a women but I still wanted to make it count for him.

Well that's it... this is the last chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter that comes after this is just a side chapter of Kagome and Sango. I wanted to try little Yuri.

Well anyways I want to thank **Pyrite** for editing his story for me you've done great job and I'm glad you're my beta =}

**Update on 3-27-09**


	17. Side Story

**When a Woman Loves a Woman**

Rated: **M**

Kagome/Sango

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

"" Talking

_Thoughts_

**I just want to warn you guys cause of this chapter will be graphic as in not for little kids.**

**KSxKSxKSxKSxKS**

Holding hands Kagome and Sango walked towards Sesshoumaru's huge garden, both girls loved walking there in the evening. They had a little secluded area that they would both go to in order to be alone. They loved going there to be alone because they didn't have to worry about any of the servants hearing them or demons knowing what they were doing on. In the garden the demons and servants didn't need to be there so they had all the privacy they needed. And at the moment they wanted a little privacy.

One year had passed since both girls had started seeing each other. Kagome had made a hard choice and told her family that she was in love with some one in the feudal era and wanted to stay with them on that side. They had understood and supported her, her mother only asked her to visit every weekend, which she did.

Not only had she choose to stay in the feudal era with Sango but Kagome had also confessed her feeling's to her, she had told Sango that she loved her and wanted to stay with her forever. That had made Sango so happy she cried. Sango now knew she wasn't going to be alone that she was now going to have someone there with her to grow old with.

**KSxKSxKSxKSxKS**

Sitting down Sango admired all the flowers around them, it was spring and they were blooming marvelously. When she felt Kagome sit next to her she turned and said. "It's beautiful isn't it Kagome."

Looking at Sango and ignoring the flowers surrounding Kagome said. "Yeah, it is."

Blushing Sango tried to ignore the butterflies in the stomach. She was nervous because even though they both wanted to, they hadn't reached the point were they did more than kissing and fondling each other's breast. They both wanted to, but didn't know how to initiate it. What Sango didn't know though was that Kagome was going to change that today.

Relaxing Sango rested her tired head on Kagome's soft shoulder. It felt so good to be close to the love of her life.

"Are you tired? Do you want to go back inside?"

Slightly shaking her head Sango said. "No its nice out here lets just stay here a while longer."

Moving her shoulder Kagome wrapped her arm around Sango's waist. Rubbing Sango's waist a little Kagome moved her hand inside of Sango's top. Touching the soft skin Kagome removed herself till she had her front to Sango's back.

"K-Kagome?"

"Ssshhh; its ok Sango we'll go slowly."

Nodding her head Sango blushed while she let Kagome's hand's wonder her body. One hand went towards her breast; she didn't wear a bra, cupping it Kagome held it for a few moments before she started to pinch the now hard nub. Shivering Sango softly moaned.

"Ngh."

"Do you like this Sango?"

"Y...y-yes."

With her other hand Kagome moved it up Sango's ruffled skirt, pulling the skirt all the way up, Kagome asked Sango to pull her own underwear down. When Sango did she bend and spread her legs a little. This would make it easier for Kagome to do…whatever she wanted to do.

After Sango got comfortable Kagome started to run her hand up and down Sango's inner thigh, all the while she played with Sango's breast. She just couldn't help but explore every part of Sango's body.

Whispering in Sango's ear Kagome said. "You're so soft. I wonder how wet you'll get with me just doing this?"

Shuddering Sango could feel herself start to leak fluid between her legs, she had no idea Kagome could do that with just this alone, without even meaning to Sango said. "K-Kagome...I...I want you t-to touch me."

Smiling down at Sango, Kagome kissed her head. "Touch you where Sango? Tell me." She couldn't help but tease Sango because the other girl just sounded too cute.

Grabbing Kagome's fingers, Sango moved them till they were right out side of her leaking pussy. She knew Kagome wouldn't do anything unless she said anything so she knew she had to say something; so she did.

"H-here I-I want you here."

Smiling Kagome out lined Sango's lower lips for a few moments before she moved her index finger slowly inside of Sango. It was warm and moist inside of Sango.

"Ah...ngh"

"Look at you Sango we're barely beginning and you're already so wet."

To prove her point Kagome pulled out her finger, the finger was dripping with Sango's fluid. Getting an idea she brought it up for Sango.

"Look at that it shines when the light hits it just right, hm I wonder what it tastes like?"

When Sango saw Kagome's finger moving she followed it and gasped when she saw it disappear inside of Kagome's mouth.

Moaning around her finger Kagome kept her eyes locked on Sango's. Pulling out her finger Kagome said. "Just as I thought it was delicious. I want more Sango... can I get some more?"

Feeling her breath grow ragged Sango answered quickly. "Y-yes."

Lying on the grass Sango pulled of her skirt and waited for Kagome. When she did feel Kagome's hand on her thigh, she shuddered.

Quickly stripping herself Kagome moved towards Sango. She was bubbling with joy inside just at the thought of being so close to Sango.

"Wow Sango! Your hole is quivering with anticipation. Don't worry Sango I'll be sure to make this pleasurable for you."

Spreading Sango's legs till they practically lay on the grass, Kagome lowered her head till her breath ghosted over Sango's pussy. Opening the fold of skin, Kagome first outlines the hole with the tip of her tongue. She couldn't wait to actually taste Sango.

"Ngh Kagome."

After a few seconds Kagome lets go of the folds of skin and buries her tongue as deep as she could inside of Sango.

"Aaahhh!"

Yelling out Sango held on to the grass next to her, she had never had anyone touch her like that before. Sure she had touched herself before but it did not compare to what Kagome was doing to her.

Tasting every corner of Sango's pussy, Kagome pushed her face closer to it till she was able to bury her tongue deeper inside of Sango, so deep that she was able smell Sango's scent deeply.

Arching her back, Sango screamed out as Kagome fucked her with her tongue. "Yes...yes Kagome...aahh...more Kagome please."

Loosening the hold of the grass Sango brought her hand towards her breast and started to fondle her nipples.

Looking up at Sango, Kagome saw the arousing sight of Sango playing with herself. She was rotating from pinching and rubbing her nipples. Groaning a little Kagome started to feel her own thighs wet with her juice coming out her. Drinking a little more of Sango's cum Kagome remove herself and sat up to see Sango.

"No no no! Please don't stop K-Kagome please."

"I have a better idea Sango."

Moving themselves into a scissor like position Kagome scoots all the way up so that she and Sango could touch each other's lower lips.

"Kagome?"

"Don't worry Sango this way we'll be able to grind each other's pussy's, it'll be great don't worry."

"Open the lips and scoot more up till I tell you...ok that's good. Ok now start t-thrusting your hips towards my pussy and I'll do the same."

When both girls thrusted down they were shocked at what they felt, the shock though didn't stop them from continuing.

"Aaahhh!"

"I-I told y-you."

Both girls could feel how wet they were because the cum was running down their thighs. Throwing her head back Sango cried out; the feeling was overwhelming. She could feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach; she wasn't going to last long. Looking at Kagome she knew she wasn't going to last long either.

Pushing closer to one another and fondling each others breast both girls came at the same time.

Panting Kagome moved so that she could lie next to Sango. Wrapping one arm around her waist she pulled her closer till Sango was lying on Kagome's breast.

"T-that w-was amazing."

"It was."

With a sleepy yawn Sango got comfortable and went to sleep. When Kagome noticed that Sango was asleep she thought to herself. _I'm so happy that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Sango. I wonder though when will I be able to taste Sango's breast milk like Inuyasha let Kouga._

**KSxKSxKSxKSxKS**

Know you're probably wondering how Sango will get pregnant well (just to let you guys know cause I'm not going to continue this) Sango would get inseminated with Miroku's sperm. No Miroku and Sango would not have sex they would just take his sperm and get a turkey baister and vuala she gets be pregnant. If you still don't understand them ask me I'll try to explain it to you better.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 4-1-09**


End file.
